Beyond: Unity of Souls
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: PLEASE get familiar with Beyond Two Souls 1st. Jodie hates Ryan after she finds out he lied to her, and when she leaves the Nevajo ranch, she heads to NYC and meets the Hamatos, giving aid when an enemy threatens to strike a crippling blow to the clan, finding a true home with this odd family after years of being alone, and maybe...discover real love. Turtle/Jodie. OCs included.
1. Prologue: Meeting in New York

**SO! THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED BY SHINIGAMILOVER2 AND I LOVED THE IDEA! WE WORKED TOGETHER (HIM DESCRIBING WHAT HE WANTED AND ME WRITING IT, THAT IS) TO MAKE A HOPEFULLY ENJOYABLE STORY.**

 **HOWEVER.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE STORY OF _BEYOND TWO SOULS_ , YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL. I WATCHED A CUTSCENE COMPILATION ON YOUTUBE. WATCH THE ONE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED. JUST SAYING. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS AN AU FOR BEYOND TWO SOULS, OKAY? HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

If you asked me, I'd say I don't know why I seemed fixated on New York lately. I really don't, but after everything, I figured I could hide in New York, blending in, figure out my life from there or something.

Regardless, I was not expecting to have my life upended again as I stopped to get gas for the motorcycle, the one Cory, Jay, and their dad gave me to help me figure out who Jodie really was, not who others made me to be.

I just wanted to find a hotel for the night or just a semi-comfortable place to sleep.

However, hearing a confrontation in a side alley once I'd finished paying for gas, I decided that I should invesigate, at least.

"Whoa..." I breath, coming closer and finding three of what appeared to be the same man menacing a sewer worker, by the looks of it. She was trying to stop them from accessing the sewer via a manhole cover.

"Yeh can't just dump whatever you want into the sewers, pal!" She growls defiantly.

"That which is known as resistance is that which is known as 'futile', human." One of the men replied in a creepily mono-tone voice, stepping closer to the sewer worker. I took a sharp inhale. What the frick were these things? Why did they call that woman 'human' if they presumably were humans themselves? _Okay, Aiden, let's see if we sort this out._ I think and start forward as the first punch is thrown; the sewer worker was tired of this confrontation. What neither of us humans were expecting was that the man caught the fist and threw the woman into the alley wall. I ran forward then as three started kicking at the prone woman.

"Hey! Stop it!" I scream to get their attention, kicking out at one man's knee. It sounds and feels like I've kicked a metal pole with minimal padding. I curse under my breath and try again, with little to no result. I'm then picked up by the neck. _Aiden, I need a little help!_ She pleads and of course Aiden responds immediately. He thrusts the man back, conviently timing it just as I shove the guy's chest, so I think I'm safe for now. Regardless, I move in front of the woman, who is still out cold. Cursing, I knock them back with My CIA training, but my blows can't get them back enough for me to escape yet. Besides, sounds like they were planning something illegal and terrible, so I have to stop that, as well. Frowning in concentration, I start forcing them toward the head of the alley when I'm grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall, the man's iron grip bruising my shoulders.

"All those who would oppose Kraang in this place must not leave this place." He said. I frown.

"What the frick does that even mean?" I growl under my breath before Aiden decides to send the man flying backwards, thus forcing him to release me. Turns out to be the wrong choice as all three men then decide to focus in on me singularly, as opposed to just getting me out of the way so they could continue whatever they were trying to do. Their focus, once on whatever they were doing, was now on elimanating me. Or...taking me? They only seemed to be interested in grabbing me, and taking me to a van at the opposite head of the alley. A push from Aiden only seemed to make them more desperate to get to me. Aiden did what he could to keep them away (as did I) but it was quickly becoming hopeless when the three men pulled out laser guns! Cursing under my breath, I duck down and race down the alleyway. Aiden pretects me as the shots hit the shield, one bouncing off and hitting the motorcycle, just as I start it up start fleeing the street. An explosion rent the fairly still night air as I cry out in pain at the harsh landing and then suddenly everything fades to black.

=#=#=#=#=

Asami heard the noise before her siblings, as was usual, though Lupa was a close second.

"Do you guys hear that explosion?" She asked tensely, wondering if it were Kraang or something else entirely.

"Yeah, sis." Lupa agrees, but everyone else predictably shrugs.

"Come on! That was an explosion! We have to make sure no one was hurt!" Asami calls over her shoulder.

"Asami's right." Leo agrees. The six Hamatos take to the shadows and let Asami and Lupa lead, as they were the only ones who had heard the noise. Soon enough, they reach a gas station and find three Kraang droids dragging a young woman toward a standard white van. Leo rolls his eyes along with everyone else. "Can't they do something else? What do they even—" Asami's hand was on his mouth in a second.

"This human will be that which is known as useful to Kraang's understanding of this planet and its...abnormalities." One said, almost sounding happy about it. Asami narrowed her eyes. 'Research' was never good when the Kraang were involved. Without a thought or a word exchanged, the ninjas charged. The Kraang were down in moments, as there were two Hamatos to every Kraang. However, the shock came when a voice hailed them.

"Ow, Aiden, come on, let's-" At this point, they were spinning and the woman was sitting up. They all froze, including the young woman. The light from the gas station did nothing to conceal them. They were in plain sight.

And the woman was now standing up.


	2. Something About Her

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH 'BEYOND TWO SOULS', HERE'S A BRIEF EXPLANATION: THERE'S A GIRL, JODIE HOLMES, THAT WAS BORN WITH SOME KIND OF BOND TO A GHOSTLY ENTITY NAMED AIDEN. HE CAN MOVE OBJECTS, POSSESS PEOPLE, AND HE IS** ** _VERY_** **POSSESSIVE OF JODIE. AND THE TWO GET UP TO A LOT OF STUFF, EVENTUALLY JOINING THE CIA AND THEN THEY DISCOVER THAT THE AGENCY WAS USING JODIE AND THEREFORE AIDEN TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK. THEY ARE NOW ON THE RUN, AVOIDING THE CIA WHO WANT TO BRING HER IN AND CONTINUE USING HER. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SHE HAS LEFT A NEVAJO RANCH WITH A SMALL FAMILY WHO GIVE HER A MOTORCYCLE TO HELP HER GET AROUND BETTER AFTER SHE HELPS THEM WITH THEIR OWN GHOST. SO...YEAH. SORRY NOT SORRY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

I was honestly not horribly shocked to see the figures before me when I regain consciousness. Turtles and some furred creature(fox? Wolf? Coyote?), each as large as a human, with fingers, toes, and a fairly human appearance in general. Though I was a little frightened at first, and highly confused, I realized that _they_ were, as well. As I stood, they were _still_ frozen, so I decided to play it casual and give them no reason to fear or hurt me as I groan and stretch my muscles. After all, after living with Aiden all my life and with everything I've been through (what with the condensors and whatnot), I was fairly used to these kinda things by now.

 _"Are you hurt?"_ Aiden asks worriedly.

 _No._ I reply inwardly, not wanting to arouse suspicion so soon after meeting these figures.

"Uh...A-are you...are you hurt?" The closest figure, the larger furred one, asks. Female, I note. She's hesitantly leaning from foot to foot, as if debating whether to run or stay.

"I-I'm fine." I reply, rubbing a raw patch on my shoulder. "Just a little bumped around. That's all." The female looks closer at me with an expression of curiosity mixed with slight apprehension.

"I'm Asami." She says, sticking a hand out slowly. I take it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jodie." She nods, that curiously apprehensive expression still evident. The other girl, this one clearly younger, steps forward.

"How are you _this_ okay with us?" Asami interjects before the younger girl can speak, holding the littler figure back as well as the other figures. " _No one_ ever is." She is.

"..." I deliberate for a moment before realizing that if these people can fight off those freaky metal dudes...I might want them on my good side. "I've seen some things. Gotten used to the weird side of life." I explain evasively. Asami frowns, but allows her siblings (friends? cousins? acquaintances?) forward.

"I'm Lupa." She greets cheerfully. Asami sighs.

"Enough, Lupa. This is Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Don." She says, gesturing to each of the turtles in turn. Each has a mask over their eyes (to hide their appearance? No. It's obvious they're not human. To give each of them distinction from one another? More likely.) and I can assign each of them their masks. Leo wore blue, Mikey wore orange, Raph boasted red, Don sported blue, Asami proudly displayed a gold/silver mix and Lupa fiddled with an emerald-colored band. Cute, I mused. "Now." She said, a touch more grave. "This is something that has not happened often. A human seeing us, I mean. Usually, we just hide and hope they didn't get too good a look at us. Sometimes, in a rare two cases, they befriend us and we show them what we do and where we live." Leo flinched forward as if to stop Asami but a sideways glance had him halting mid-stride. _Guess Asami's the leader and/or eldest?_ She turns her eyes back to me. "Which will it be?" She asks, arms folded over her chest. I take a second to consider my options. One: I go with them, hide with them, get to know them a little, and hope the CIA don't track me down again. Two: I walk away and figure something else out, with this mystery over my head.

...Guess I _really_ hate unsolved mysteries.

=#=#=#=#=

"Why are we doing this?" Leo asks in a low hiss I wasn't supposed to hear. Asami sighs.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that there is something more to this girl than just 'getting used to the weird side of life'." Leo hums a little.

"You're saying you don't trust her." Asami shrugs subtly.

"Not really. I want to know more about her, and she kept glancing around as if to keep watch for someone."

"That could just be because Jodie just didn't want anyone catching her with us." Don puts in. I have to admit, they're right to be suspicious. _D_ _efinitely_ should have done better than 'I've seen some things'.

"So...what were you doing out this time of night?" Raph asks.

"I was getting gas for my motorcycle before figuring out where to sleep tonight." I reply. Truth, pure and simple. I can almost feel everyone listening, hanging on my every word as walk along in the sewers. Never would looked in the sewers for a home, but I guess that's the point, isn't it? "Then, those guys were trying to do something in the sewers, and this sewer worker was trying to stop them, but was knocked out in seconds. I decided to intervene and protect her." I go on to explain. This seems to satisfy them and we walk on in silence.

=#=#=#=#=

We arrived at what I assume is their home after about five minutes. It's in an abandoned subway station. _Neat spot for a home, at least_ , I found as I gazed around.

"Like it?" Mikey asks excitedly. "April thought it was a little weird at first. Totally cool if you do, too, though." I chuckle, absently wondering for a moment who this 'April' is.

"It's...home-y, I'll give it that. I see why you all set up camp here." I reply. Mikey smiles, shifting slightly from foot to foot. He then scurries off and soon reappears with a pizza box.

"Want some?" He asks. I peek at the contents and see meat-lovers, so I end up grabbing a slice and following Mikey, who insists that we heat the pizza up.

"Thanks." I mumble, sitting down at the counter/table/bar thing they have in the center of the kitchen area. He smiles broadly at me.

"No problem, Jo-Jo." I blink.

"Jo-Jo?" I ask, smirking. Mikey freezes.

"Uh, yeah. Jodie seems a little long, and Jo-jo's fun to say, so..." I shake my head at this explanation.

"Well, I guess a nick-name isn't the worst thing to be given." I muse as Mikey retrieves the pizza from the toaster. As we eat, I turn around so I get take in the main area better. There are a few pizza boxes lying around and several skateboards are parked in random places. All in all, it's obvious teenage boys live here.

"Oh, Jo-Jo! We're almost due for evening training, so you'll get to meet my dad!" I smile, envisioning Oogway (yes, I'd seen that movie. Nathan had brought it in one time and I'd loved it) or some such elderly...thing, offering advise and guidance in a wavery, older voice.

"Oh?" Mikey seems to pick up what I'm thinking, cus he smirks.

"He's probably nothing like what you're thinking, Jodie." He warns, going slightly serious for a moment. "Now, come on! Asami's probably done-"

"Hey, knuckle-head! If you're done flirting with the new girl, Asami says it's time for training!" Raph calls sticking his head in the kitchen before retreating again, interrupting her brother unknowingly. Mikey sticks his tongue at the door, then turns back to me and grins, stuffing the rest of the slice into his mouth.

"Come on, Jo-Jo. Asami's done telling Dad about you. He doesn't really like it when we bring people here out of the blue." He comments absently, heading out. I gulp, but follow him out and toward a wall of painted walls with beautiful Asian designs all over them. I admire them for a moment as I continue following Mikey, noting that Raph was on the floor, skateboard lurking suspiciously close as the red-banded turtle picks himself up. Smiling and pushing aside the paper door, I enter and find a large tree in the middle of a large open area with several carpets covering the floor with weapon racks lining a few of the walls. I gape at the sight as my feet carry me along beside Mikey. I eventually snap back to reality and find a giant, man-like rat kneeling in front of me! I pale slightly, gulp, and take a breath. he wasn't that different from Asami or Lupa, really. I used that to help calm myself as I took another breath before kneeling as the man was doing on the mat, as everyone else was in the same pose.

"Welcome. I am Master Splinter, or Hamato Yoshi. Asami has told me a little about you, Jodie." He says, without taking his eyes off mine. I hold his gaze, wondering if it would be impolite to break it. "Might you tell us a little more about yourself?" I swallow, wondering how best to explain myself.

"Well, sir, I, uh, am a wanderer, a traveler of the states. I guess I'm soul-searching, trying to find myself and all that, and I was passing through New York and had to get gas in my bike, then these weird men started attacking this sewer worker that was stopping them from doing something presumably illegal and dangerous, so I intervened. I got kicked around pretty good and when I tried to escape, my bike was shot out from under me. I lost consciousness for a moment and when I woke up, these guys had dealt with the men. Asami then introduced me to all of them and gave me the choice of whether or not I wanted to leave." He hummed, stroking a thin beard in thought. _It was not a lie_ , I told myself. _I'm just omitting things they don't need to know._

"And why would you choose to follow my children? What made you take up my daughter's offer?" I shrug.

"Unsolved mysteries make me really curious and your kids seem pretty cool." I reply. Again, the man strokes his beard. Then, he turns to Asami.

"I do not believe you have explained _why_ you invited this young woman into the Lair, musume. (daughter)" She bobs a quick bow.

"Gomen'nasai (Sorry), father. I..." She bites her lip subtly in thought. "I just...I felt something when I first saw her. There's...something about her. I can't pinpoint it, but there is something that intrigues me about her. She was accepting of us almost right away, To-san (father). I wanted to understand why."

"Even though you knew it was a risk." Asami nodded. I felt a little guilty for taking Asami's offer now.

"Hai. I just...when I asked her why she was so calm and rational about our appearance, she said she was 'used to the weird side of life'. That got me curious." She replies evenly. Hamato Yoshi hums.

"And now that you are here, Ms. Jodie..."

"Just Jodie, please." I interject before I can stop myself, but Mr. Yoshi (is that right? Don't the Japanese put the last name first? Can't remember...) takes it in stride and nods his head slightly.

"If you wish. Now, Jodie, you have seen my family, which is a risk. We have enemies that would hurt you to gain information on our whereabouts if they knew you were connected with us." I smirk.

"Let them try. I've got a secret weapon." I'd been planning to reveal Aiden sometime soon before everyone grew too suspicious and curious, anyway. May as well get it over with.

Mikey cocks a brow. "Oh?" I smile. "What is it?" I can feel everyone watching as I stand and move outside the group of mutants, smirking devilishly.

"I call him Aiden."


	3. Reunion of Souls

**TA-DA! HERE IT IS! THE THIRD CHAPTER! YAY! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE, SHINIGAMILOVER2! AND THE REST OF YOU, AS WELL.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Aiden? What's 'Aiden'?" Everyone but me and Master Splinter ask at once. I laugh a little.

"He's...complicated. Uh...he's basically an entity from something called the Infraworld. We're bonded together and he can possess people and move stuff around." I explain. It was easier than I imagined it would be. There's silence following my proclamation and I begin to wonder if I should elaborate. Raph speaks up before I can, though.

"Yeah? And I'm the Mayor of the city! I ain't buying- _oof_!" Aiden apparently doesn't take kindly to Raph's snark, and sends a spear-like thing speeding toward him, the handle slamming into his plastron and sending him back a few feet, the wind knocked out of him. I come over, ignoring everyone's outbursts of shock.

"Told you." I muse, crossing my arms, smirking at Raph as he picked himself shakily off the floor. "Aiden, please put the weapon back." I call and he does.

"So...so Aiden is...is some kind of...ghost?" Asami asks tentatively, watching mesmerized as the weapon was placed back on the rack. Everyone's head follows the moving object as if in a trance.

"He prefers 'entity', but essentially, yes. You could think of him as a ghost." Asami nods, shaking herself a little.

"That was _awesome_!" Lupa and Mikey chirp together, laughing.

"Aiden, do that again!" Mikey calls. Raph growls menacingly, shaking a fist at the pair, who cower away slightly. " _Chill_ , dude." Mikey squeaks.

"It doesn't work like that." I explain to break it up. "No one controls Aiden. Not really. They can suggest things for him to do, but it's up to him on whether or not he does it. He and I have an understanding, and I'm the one he's bound to, so he listens most to me." I explain. Asami and Don nod.

"Aiden just...chose you, then?" Don asks. I shrug.

"...I don't know. He's been around as long as I can remember, but I don't really know _why_ he's here. That's okay, though, cus we work together great. I don't really need to know _why_ he's stuck to me." _"Aiden would nod if he had a head, I can tell."_ I muse inwardly. _I would. Thank you, Jodie._ Aiden replies.

"That's...that's pretty cool." Leo adds. "Was _not_ expecting that." Everyone agrees. I laugh.

"No one does, I've found." Soon enough, once everyone's over the shock, they line up in front of Splinter and he leads them through a series of advanced, flowing stretches. At least, that's what it _looks_ like. I can't tell what it is they're doing, but it looks awesome. Once they are done, they filter out of the Dojo, stretching sore limbs and sighing in relief when joints pop.

"Who wants Mac-'n-Cheese?" Asami calls as she heads for the kitchen. Everyone murmurs consent, collapsing in the pit-like reclining area after their workout. I head in, as well, and help her cook.

"You use the Kraft stuff?" I muse. She nods.

"Yeah. Hard to find, too, looking through dumpsters." I blink.

"You get your food from dumpsters?" Asami shrugs.

"No other option. We can't just walk into a store and buy the things we need. A, ah, friend of ours helps us out, though, so it's not all that bad." She replies. I nod.

"Makes sense." We cook in silence for a few minutes before Asami speaks.

"...Who are you really?" She asks. I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could smell your lie." I cock my head in confusion. She rolls her eyes. "Wolves can smell pheromones, which means you can't hide your emotions from me. I could smell that you were lying." I purse my lips. That was new.

"...I...well...am on the run. From myself, or something else, I don't know any more, but...I've been running for weeks." Asami frowns.

"What made you start running?" I sigh.

"The, uh...the CIA." I hear her soft scoff. "It's true. I was recruited and I went on a few missions before realizing that I was just being used." Asami nods.

"Okay." I blink.

"That's it?" She smiles.

"You aren't lying."

"But..."

"We fight a rival ninja clan and a alien race on practically a nightly basis, so..."

"Huh. Wow." She yawns, even as she laughs.

"I'll explain tomorrow. For now, I just want to eat and get to bed." She replies. I agree as I grab mac and cheese and head back out to the main area and settle down on the couch and eat before crashing. No one assigned it to me, but I don't want to impose. Besides, it's hardly the worst place I've slept in.

I was actually lying down when it happened.

Mikey, poor sweet Mikey, approached silently and tapped my shoulder. Aiden had let me know that he was coming, so that was not the part I am referring to. No, that was what I saw when I looked at him.

He was wearing a dirty, smudged pair of human underwear! I blink.

"Ye-yeah, Mikey?" I ask, trying my hardest not to stare at the underwear. He glances down and blushes horrendously.

"I, uh...I...well, I wanted, um, to...ah...offeryoumyroom!" He squeaks, making the situation worse by trying to cover his underwear up. I nod.

"Okay. Um...why?" He blinks.

"I...don't want you to sleep on the couch when I can be a gentleman." I cock a brow.

"Okay...sure, I guess. Um...goodnight." He nods.

"G-goodnight, Jo-Jo." I hold in silent huffs of laughter until I'd made it into the bed room. From there, it took about two minutes to reign in. When I did, I'm a little surprised by what I hear. "Geez, Mikey! Why'd you let her see you in your underwear?! Now she'll think you're weird! Good job." I frown. I certainly didn't think that. Why wou-oh. He's a mutant. Anything against the human norm is what he fears will drive us humans away, once we've got used to their appearance.

 _"He should have paid more attention, then, if he wanted to avoid you seeing his underwear."_ Aiden muses sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Be nice, Aiden. He gave us his room. And it was kinda cute." Aiden scoffs, but doesn't comment further. I lay down in the bed, surprisingly comfortable, and almost immediately fall asleep. It was the deepest sleep I've had in what feels like an age.

=#=#=#=#=

The next morning, as usual, I'm up early and and I slip out to stretch and perform my morning routine in the dojo after brushing my teeth. I come in to the Dojo, however, to find Asami already going through a series of moves right out of a kung fu movie. I watch her for a few minutes.

"You can join me." She whispers. "These are the easier katas." I hold my hands up.

"No, thank you. I'm good." Asami shrugs and goes back to practicing. We stretch or practice in silence for minutes. I sigh, growing bored stretching already when Aiden offers input.

 _"There's...there's a soul here."_ He muses. I frown. _Really?_ I muse back. _"Yes, and she is trying to contact Asami, I think."_ I hum.

"What's on your mind?"Asami asks, balancing on one leg before swinging into a flip and crashing her heel into the ground on her landing.

"I guess...I just...don't know a whole lot about you all. I mean, I would think there's a story behind...all this." I reply. Maybe by hearing their story, I could piece together who this ghost is and try and see what it wants. Asami opens her mouth, but the sound of a door opening stalls her.

"Good morning, to-san." She greets. As I'm positioned with my back to the door that opened, I pivot on my heel and see Master Splinter exiting his room. "I was about to tell our guest our story." She goes on.

"If you want to, really. I...I don't want to impose or anything." Master Splinter merely smiles, motioning to the tree before seating himself before it. I take a seat facing him and wait for him or Asami (sitting beside her father) to begin.

"We used to live in Japan." Asami says, looking to her father, who nods his approval to her telling the story before leaving. Asami stared after him for a moment before coming back to the present. "Um...back then, it was just me, my dad, my little sister, Miwa, and Dad's dojo." She stared at the floor, her hands fiddling and intertwining in a nervous tick. I frown, but let her continue. "We are the last of a once mighty ninja clan; the Hamatos. There are so few left now, Dad wanted to stay with...with my adopted uncle Saki and my grandfather. Mom wanted to move here to new York, but dad wanted to maintain the clan. Then, old jealousy became hatred in Saki's heart, increasing after he discovered that he was actually the son of a rival clan, the Urukos. He struck out against my father one night, and...mother did not survive. We only discovered about a year or so ago that Saki had stolen Miwa, renaming her Karai, training her to be the second-in-command in the clan of our enemy." Here, Asami swallowed. It was clear she was distraught. I suddenly felt guilty for stirring up haunting memories.

"You don't have to continue, if you don't want..." She sighs, taking a breath to collect herself.

"No need. There's not a whole lot more to tell, and the emotional bit is over." She tried a smile and it fell almost instantly. "Next, after To-san scraped up the money, we moved here to start over in the city mom always wanted to live in. Then one day, my fifth birthday, actually, I was taken to the pet store. As all little children are want to do, I yearned for a pet. So, we dad obliged. I selected a puppy and dad ended up taking four turtles home because the story was closing and they were part of a clearance sale. On the way home, dad encountered a man that felt...off. He followed, forgetting that I was following him, and then he tried to investigate, but was caught. In the ensuing fight, we were, as well as the puppy and the turtles, splashed with a mutating agent known as 'mutagen'. It made us what we are." I nod. At that moment, Splinter returns with a tea pot and a small stack of three cups. Once he is seated, he pours out tea and passes it around to us. I sip it. Green tea, with notes of jasmine and...something else I can't place.

"Thank you, Master Splinter. This is lovely tea." I compliment, blowing a little steam off the top before taking another sip. He nods.

"Thank you." I sigh, feeling the need to tell them of the ghost.

"Aiden told me there was a ghost in this room. Any idea whose?" Asami and Splinter frown, as if not daring to hope it was Asami's mother. I take a gulp of tea to calm myself for what I'm about to do. I set my cup down and scoot a little closer to Splinter. "I might be able to help with that. Give me your hands, please?" I ask. Reluctantly, he does. His hands are fuzzy and I can't help thinking of a dog as I hold them for a moment. Then, Aiden takes over and I feel my own soul be pressed downward and the world goes black.

=#=#= (Asami's PoV) =#=#=

I scream in shock when Jodie's eyes roll into the back of her head and she goes deathly pale. Splinter nearly retracts his hands, but Jodie keeps them there with her iron grip.

 _"My love..."_ She whispers in a soothing, calm voice. Splinter blinks. _"Oh, my beloved Yoshi. I've been trying to reach you."_ Splinter gasps and blinks.

"Shen?"

 _"Yes. I've never left you. Please, understand. I never meant to hurt you."_ Dad swallows thickly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"If only we had gone to New York when you wanted...we could have started a new dojo here." He whispers huskily. Jodie chuckles sadly.

 _"Yes, but you have a new dojo here now. A new family, to go with it."_

"But not you." Dad notes dejectedly, a touch of self-loathing and guilt coming across in his voice and pheromones. I don't comment, knowing that this is solely between my parents.

 _"Oh, Yoshi. I don't blame you for my death. I blame myself and Saki. I acted on instinct, and Saki in rage. What is done is done. There is no changing it."_ mom notes before Jodie looks to me. _"My darling Asami...you are just as beautiful as I knew you would be."_ I chuckle a little, but then feel tears pricking my eyes.

"E-even...even like this?" Jodie smiles, laughing as sadly as I had.

 _"_ Especially _like this, musume. (daughter) You are my daughter and no matter what, I will always love you and you are my darling daughter."_ I swallow back tears and a lump in my throat. No matter what Dad told me, I always feared, in the back of my mind, that Mom would have feared us, feared _me_ , after our mutation. I often wondered what her reaction would be...and now I've gotten it. 'Beautiful', she called it. I smile a little.

"Thank you, mom. I've...I've always...I never knew how you would have reacted to our mutation, or if you would have shared in it. I...I just...that is...that is exactly what I hoped you'd say." Dad and Jodie smile.

"We love you no matter what, Asami. Never doubt that." I nod, unable to speak through a flood of tears.

 _"Please, Asami. Release this burden. It only hurts you."_ I nod dumbly again.

"I'll try." I manage. Jodie hangs her head.

 _"I am sorry. I have to leave now. I don't have the strength to remain any longer. I held on as long as I could, but...this is as long as I can stay."_ Dad and I blink.

"...I understand." We whisper in sync. "I just...I am really glad we go-got...to...talk to you. Sorry it took so long." I mumble. Jodie sighs.

 _"I am glad, too. It was not your fault you could not hear me before. Even in the Astral Plane, it takes a lot of concentration to initiate communication with a spirit."_ She replies. Dad and I give one sob and hug Jodie as best we could and suddenly, Jodie jolts and gasps. "Um...what'd I miss?" I sit up and almost laugh at the confused expression on her face, wiping away tears.

"...Thank you. It...it was my dead mother. She'd...she'd been trying to contact us. You made it possible." I reply, sniffling. She nods we resume our places and awkwardly sip at our tea.

"Oh." Splinter rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You gave my wife rest and us closure. Words cannot express my gratitude." I nod my agreement.

"You're one talented woman, Jodie." She smiles.

"You have no idea."


	4. Healing and Hurting

**HERE WE GO AGAIN. FOURTH CHAPTER HERE. COUPLE HUNDRED WORDS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, SHINIGAMILOVER2!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

Once we break the embrace, we are left to awkwardly sit there in silence. No one is sure what to say or do now.

Until the silence is broken by my stomach's rumbling.

"I suppose breakfast is in order." Asami mumbles. I nod.

"Let's eat." Splinter remains kneeling. I look at him in worry, as does Asami, who places a comforting hand on her father's shoulder.

"To-san?" She whispers. "Are you okay?" He sighs.

"I will be. Please, go make breakfast. I'll...I'll be out in a minute." Asami gulps, but does as he asks. We head out and heave a sigh. Asami places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Dad and I...we...I guess we haven't moved on as much as we thought we had." She notes.

"...Happy to help." I reply after a moment. She smiles a little sadly at me, but I can tell she'll be okay. This was painful, but not unduly so. It was a catharsis, a necessary pain that led to something better. We then push aside the curtain and enter the kitchen.

Only to find the boys about to eat _pizza_ for breakfast. Of _all_ things! _Aiden, do something about that, please?_ I ask as I stomp forward.

"What are you doing?! Pizza for breakfast?!" I protest vigorously just as Aiden sends me the box and I have to hold it high as Mikey attempts to retrieve it.

"NNOOO!" He screams. "Not the Pizza! You leave it alone!"

"Calm down!" I scream back to make myself heard, using my leg to send him back a few feet. "I'm putting it back in the fridge. It _will_ be there for lunch, but you do _not_ have pizza for _breakfast._ Clear?" Raph shrugs, holding Mikey back by his shell.

"What else are we gonna have, Jodie?"I scoff.

"Whatever is in your fridge and cabinets that is a breakfast item." I reply, tucking the box safely into the fridge and closing the door. Mikey then rushed forward as soon as possible upon being released by Raph, attempting to 'rescue' the pizza, according to him. He was nearly hysterical...over _pizza_ , of all things. Aiden, however, kept closing the door in an amusing showdown. Mikey groaned aloud, kicking the fridge.

"Aiden~!" He whined. "Come on!" I laugh.

"Mikey, step away from the fridge. Aiden won't let you desecrate breakfast." I advice and, with a final kick, Mikey obeys, grumbling all the while. I sigh.

"Now that that's done...let's get some _real_ breakfast, shall we?" I muse, opening the fridge and discovering plenty of food. Eggs, for one. Onions, tomatoes...chives...oh, yes. This would do nicely. I smile and pull the ingredients out. "I am going to knock y'all's socks off with this breakfast." I note, beginning to chop the onions. Asami shooes everyone out, claiming that I needed space, before returning and cleaning the kitchen as much as she could.

"...Let's not mention what happened this morning to anyone." She mumbles. I nod.

"Wasn't planning on it." I reply. She sighs.

"That...that was...amazingly painful, yet..."

"Liberating." I finish. Asami nods, biting her lip. I began to wonder, ever since I'd heard the Hamatos' story. If I was really my mother's daughter...why didn't I have her _or_ my father's eyes? I should have either my father's or my mother's looks, or at least _some_ resemblance to my parents, but...not quite. They were quick to assure me that I was just a combination, but...I somehow, just now, doubted it. I shook myself. Just because _this_ family has some drama does not mean mine does, as well. I need to get my head screwed right and-is Asami crying? If so, she's held herself together so well up til now, she deserves to break a little now. I steady the trembling hand she's attempting to clean a pan with and pulled her into a hug, regardless of the scalding water dripping down my back now. Okay, not _scalding_ but definitely more than warm. We stayed like that for a while before Asami pulled herself together enough to pull her head from my shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbles, wiping her eyes. "Mom...I never felt her presence, even when in the Astral Plane." I'd heard of that place. It was an entirely different dimension with incredibly flimsy borders. It also caused nightmares and dreams and, on occasion, premonitions and instincts. The creatures there were responsible, according to Aiden. "If I had only-"

"Asami, we can't speak to the dead. Infraworld is-"

"What's Infraworld?" Asami interjects to my own interjection. I almost laugh at the slight humor.

"It's...a different dimension and there's entities and that's where Aiden came from." I explain. Asami nods.

"The pan is ready." She mumbles, nodding to it. I chuckle.

"Ah. Breakfast awaits." I reply and soon have omelettes awaiting consumption with another on the way. Asami puts a hand on my shoulder in a silent show of gratitude as she grabs her plate and sits down. Due to the lack of other seats, and out of respect for master Splinter, I heave myself onto the counter and cross my legs as everyone bites into my meal and suddenly sings it's praises. I laugh.

"You're all very welcome." I reply and look up to see Splinter in the doorway, eyes moist but otherwise the same as usual. I all but leap off the counter and grab his plate as he sits down. "Here. I made omelettes." I tell him and he politely thanks me before taking a bite. He nods appreciatively, which I take to be a compliment and I resume my place on the counter. This is nice, I muse inwardly. No one says anything, everyone at least picking up on the sombre look on their sister and father's face. Once breakfast is done, Asami offers to wrap up dishes real quick before training. I knew what that meant and ushered everyone out, giving her privacy to let her feelings out. We headed for the dojo, where I showed the boys and Lupa a few stretches to pass the time. Downward Dog, Pigeon, and a few yoga stretches, really. Asami took a little less time than I had planned. I wanted to show them a few more stretches before we did...whatever 'training' meant. She came in and seemed okay.

"Now that that's done, let's get started. Dad?" She asked. He hums.

"I wish to see what Jodie can do." I blanch.

"Re-really?" Asami smirks.

"You said you could fight. At some point." Asami points out. I sigh.

"Well, I do have a little combat training, but...hardly anything compared to yours, I'm sure." I reply. Splinter thoughtfully strokes his beard.

"All the more reason to test them. We may discover new boundaries for what you can do." He replies. I swallow thickly but stand, knowing it would make a scene if I refused again. _Aiden, I want to do this solo, okay? Please, no matter what, don't intervene._

 _"If you are sure."_ He replies. I swallow.

 _I'm sure._

"Michelangelo, stand up." I hear him gulp, but he does as his father commands and prepares to fight. His nunchucks swing half-heartedly from their belt sheaths and he faces me reluctantly. I put my fists up, but Mikey bows politely to me. I awkwardly mimic his movements before resuming my stance. "Hajime!" Splinter barks and Mikey swallows. Not one to wait around, I launch a kick to his plastron. Mikey squeaks in shock and bats my leg away with a palm-heel strike. Using the momentum, I trip him up, but he was prepared for that and leaps over it, sending a fist toward my face. I duck it and grab his wrist, throwing him to the ground and pinning him down with my arm. Not to be subdued, Mikey bucks me off and sends a round-house kick to my head. I thrust his leg up, unbalancing him, but as he falls, he spins and because of the angles his body as at, his legs swing out and catch mine unawares. We end up falling together and I land on my back on the dojo floor, accidentally grabbing and dragging Mikey down with me. As I get oxygen back into my lungs and my vision clears, I look down and realize that Mikey has his face planted, uh...a little too close to my...chest for comfort. I blush and he stammers to apologize, scrambling off me. I sit up, wondering how in the world that had happened. It had all been too fast.

"I-it's...it's fine, Mikey. Really." I mumble awkwardly. Suddenly, I am aware of snickering from the sidelines. Mortified, Mikey's blush increases, as does mine. Aiden pinches Lupa and tugs Raph's mask tails and they stop, grimacing. I smirk a little. Splinter, while maintaining a clam persona, appears slightly amused by the situation by the look in his eyes. As does Asami, but neither stoop so low as to remark or even smile, which I am grateful for.

"Lupa, Raphael, you are the next pair." Splinter instructs. "No weapons allowed." The pair groan, but stand obediently and discard their weapons, placing them respectfully before their master. That done, they face each other and bow. "Hajime!" He snaps again. I frown as I sit next to Asami, mimicking her stance, with her feet tucked under her butt and hands on knees.

"What does 'hagimay' mean?" She smiles, eyes never leaving the sparring mutants.

"It's 'hajime' and it means 'begin' or 'commence' in Japanese." She replies, voice low and hushed. I nod, watching as Lupa's snap kick catches Raph by surprise and he reels back, clutching his nose-er...beak thing. Not sure what to call it on a mutant...huh. Raph then growls and full-on tackles Lupa and the fairly dignified sparring is thrown out in favor of more brutal and violent wrestling, Lupa even hissing and clawing at her brother's arms.

"Yame!" Splinter exclaims, gliding forward and in the blink of an eye is tearing the two apart...

And then I notice Lupa's eyes. They're nearly completely black, the blue-green iris nearly gone. Instantly, they revert to normal and she gasps.

"Raph...oh, _geez_." Asami comes forward and places a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Lupa, it's not your fault." She whispers. Lupa sobs.

"Raph, man, I...I'm so _sorry_..." Splinter sighs after inspecting the minor gashes along Raph's arms and even a little on his cheeks. He nods, but doesn't speak.

"The blame is mine. You are both temperamental. I should not have allowed you two to spar." Master Splinter notes, standing. "Donatello, tend to Raphael. Lupa is dismissed." I frown, considering going after the poor mutant as she sprints out for a moment before realizing that I have _no_ clue how to handle this.

"...What just happened?" I ask no one in particular.


	5. Getting Closer, but Still So Far

***CRACKS KNUCKLES* RIGHT! I HAVE A LOT OF GROUND TO COVER, SO BUCKLE UP, READERS! THIS MAY BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. WE'LL SEE. HOPE YOU LIKE, SHINIGAMILOVER2!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

Apparently, no one hears me, all but Splinter exiting the room. I stand there awkwardly, torn between investigating and staying to mull things over first.

"You must forgive the abrupt end to the training." Splinter apologizes. "It is not often Lupa loses herself to the wolf within, but the results can be quite...extreme." I gulp.

"You mean she loses control of herself?" Splinter shakes his head.

"Not exactly. Her humanistic reasoning is more...overridden by the primal instinct to attack, kill and defend herself. She sees all as a threat when in that state. It can be terrifying to witness." I take a breath. Infraworld beings were bad enough. Far worse than the sight of a girl losing herself to the monster within.

"It's not so bad, really. I more feel awful for Lupa. There are certain aspects of my own life I haven't been able to control. Like Aiden. I can really only ask that he do things. He has his own mind, though. He does whatever he chooses and- -"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, ASAMI!" I hear Lupa scream. I cringe. That girl can _yell._

"I guess I'll be seeing what that was about, then." I mumble awkwardly, taking my leave hurriedly. Surprisingly, he follows. I guess he _is_ their father, but something told me that this _must_ be serious if Splinter was getting involved. I find Asami standing numbly in front of the turnstiles to get in. Her head is hung in defeat, her ears flat against her head.

"She just...it's not a big deal, and she..." Asami mumbles. I let her hug me when I draw near. She needs support right now. Splinter leaves the Lair in pursuit of his wayward daughter, and no one says anything.

"Asami...it's a tough situation. It's not your fault, it's not Lupa's fault. This is simply a twist of fate." I sooth, and she draws a shaky breath.

"I...I guess. It's just...with things that have happened recently...it's pushed us _all_ past our limits." She mumbles, pulling away and stepping back a little. I frown.

"What things?" Asami swallows, a haunted expression befalling her.

"I...I don't like to talk about it, but..."

"Then don't. It's okay." I interject. She shakes herself and the expression is gone.

"Well, um...there's nothing to do now but wait for Raph to be treated." I nod.

"Let's check on him." I head with Asami toward a section that's separated from the Lair by what looks like a large storage unit door. We head inside and find a makeshift lab and Raph pulling away from Donnie, with Mikey trying to hold his older brother still to no avail.

"I'm _fine_!" Raph snaps. "I need to find Lupa! She's out there, emotional and alone! Anything could happen!" He's screaming. Asami shoves him down in one fluid motion, making Mikey's attempts look pathetic in comparison.

"Raphael!" She snaps. "To-san's getting her. It's nice you want to fix things, but seeing you might only set her off again. After...after everything, I think we _all_ need a bit of a break." I frown as everyone gives off a little shudder. I can tell something _awful_ must have happened if all of the Hamatos are this haunted. "We haven't been able to take one, not one that _matters_ , and that's shown now. There's nothing you can do."

"Yeah." I agree, stepping forward. "If I've learned one thing, living with Aiden, it's that nothing is absolute. Aiden is unpredictable, just like this thing with your sister. She and I are strong, though, and we can learn to live and co-exist with our...eccentricities." Raph scoffs.

"That's one way to put it." He muses sourly. "I still worry about Lupa and need to go get her." Asami worries her lip between her teeth, careful not use her prominent canines.

"What _I'm_ worried about is Dad's foot, with him running around the sewers like that." She mumbles, crossing her arms.

"What about it?" I ask. I noticed something...slightly off about the way Splinter walked, but nothing that serious. I thought it was just me.

"Nothing really. Um...training accident. Sprain, bad one." I can tell she's lying but don't press. Her answer suites me for now. Raph is now sullen, but unresistant as Don quickly cleans and bandages the wounds. Asami puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad will find Lupa and bring her home." She tells him. "She'll be okay. We'll get through this." Raph sighs, swallows, then nods.

"...I know." He mumbles after a moment, head bowed. Another sigh comes. "I just..." Asami kneels before him.

"I know. We all worry. It's what we do. It's why we're a good team and an even better family. We look after each other. We defend our own and those we've come to trust. There's no shame in this, Raph."

"I know." He repeats. He sighs and stands, conveniently just as Don finishes wrapping and tying off the bandages.

"Raph?!" I hear Lupa call. "You're okay!" She rasps, even as she tackles her brother, who eagerly hugs her back before he pulls back.

"Are you hurt? Did you run into anyone?" He asks eagerly, searching her for signs of injury and hurt but finding none. Lupa blinks, frowning in disbelief.

"...You...were...worried about the girl who slashed your arm to ribbons?" Raph laughs.

"They weren't deep. Turtles have tough skin. Don't worry. My arm is fine and the best part is I might get a few scars." Lupa buried her head into Raph's shoulder again. I feel as is I am intruding on a private moment, but can't bring myself to leave.

"Thanks, Raph. I was just..."

"We're all feeling the same way. You're no less my sister and no less loved." Raph assures her in a rarely tender moment. I have not seen this side of the family, but am glad I got the chance. It's...making me want to stay more. I want to know more about this tight-knit group of mutant that have made a family for themselves here in the sewers.

"He speaks for all of us, Lupa." Asami adds, joining in the hug. Once the others start filing in and wrapping their arms around their sister, I take my leave. No need to get involved in some family thing I have no part in. I step out and sigh. Wish I'd grown up with siblings. No telling what that would have been like, having a little brother or sister to boss around and play with. Or maybe even an older sibling. Heh. I like the idea of that. Very much. Already, Asami and her siblings seem attached to me. And I can admit they intrigue me. There is still an air of mystery surrounding this family, this bunch of mutants. I want to delve deeper and uncover more. There is much more to them than what appearances suggest. I then get an idea.

If I was going to stay here for a while, then I should start earning my living. I could, at least, restock their food. I had about fifty bucks saved up from singing on street corners everywhere I stopped for the night. Everyone, apparently, likes my singing. I find myself singing only a few songs, though, because I don't know too many in their entirety. But I do have about fifty bucks. Enough for a start, at least. I write a quick note to tell them where I've gone in case they finish...whatever they're doing before I get back and leave.

I take only one turn and head up the first ladder I see for fear of getting lost. I even mark the turn, just to be sure. I find myself behind an apartment complex with a few dumpsters directly in front of me. I step out into the street and head down the sidewalk. There's a grocery store not far ahead and I veer toward it. I grab a couple boxes of cereal and other non-perishables. No need to risk the perishables yet. Besides, these items are cheaper. I carry the bags into the sewers with surprisingly little difficulty. I make my way to the Lair swiftly, and find that I needn't have worried about being lost; I found my way easily. My earlier caution paid off. Mikey is the first to meet me.

"Where- -oh. Heh. Nice." He chirps, eagerly taking the bags before I could react or protest. "Here, let me, Jo-jo!" He calls behind him.

"No, please. By all means." I reply teasingly, hands in the air. He laughs as he ducks through the curtain into the kitchen. The food is put away and soon enough Mikey is back. How he has that much energy, I don't know.

"So. What do you want to do now?" He asks. I sigh.

"Dunno. What about you?" He gets a wicked grin and takes my hand.

"Let's watch Cris Bardford!" I blink.

"That martial arts expert that disappeared a while ago?"

"Yeah!" He replies, leading me over to the TV.

"What about him?"

"He has an animated show!"

* * *

Turns out to be the _worst_ show in history! The animation, the voice-acting, _all_ of it sucks, but I am not about to burst Mikey's bubble by repeating my opinion out loud. He seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

"Is he seriously wearing his usual outfit into a _blizzard_?!" I muse, laughing. Mikey nods.

"Chris Bradford does not feel the cold." He replies. I smirk.

"I suppose...'the cold never bothers' him, anyway~." Mikey laughs.

"Oh, geez. Yeah." We then watch as Bradford charges into a cave, battles a ninja clan leader who telepathically controls his ninjas, and succeeds by simply throwing a wild kick to the leader's face. Somehow, it lands and the man is knocked out. I can't help but laugh.

"Is that guy leader of the clan or what? He should have caught the kick or something." Mikey nods.

"Yeah, but the episode was almost over. They needed to wrap it up." I shake my head.

"I'm still not sure why you like it." Mikey shrugs.

"It's mindless entertainment." I chuckles.

"'Mindless' certainly suits it." We laugh, relaxing and simply enjoying the show. At least, I did.

Soon enough, we grow bored with the TV and decide to just relax and do whatever on the couch. Asami comes out and sighs as she sinks into the couch.

"Well...Lupa is processing upstairs." Mikey laughs.

"We won't see her for a while." I cock a brow.

"Oh? What not?"

"Well...she just binges You-Tube until she feels better. Mainly Markiplier or Jasksepticeye. She's been doing it a lot recently. We've all been coping in our own ways, I guess." Asami replies. I debate with myself whether or not to ask my burning question of 'WHAT ARE YOU ALL COPING WITH?!' but eventually decide not to ask yet. I'll ask soon, but...not this early after something like that. I can't imagine what they're going through, but if the aftermath was _this_ bad, I probably didn't want to know. "If you want to know...I'll tell you." Asami says, apparently correctly reading my expression and probably my pheromones, as well. I gulp, remembering how haunted this family was by whatever's happened.

"No...no, I couldn't ask you to- -"

"Jodie...you're here. You're experiencing it with us. You deserve to know what's going on." She sighs. Mikey decides to leave and I, for some reason, want him to stay, if only to offer more details on the story Asami's about to tell me. We face each other on the couch, and Asami swallows, fiddling with her fingers. "So. There is a lot to tell, but I'll try to keep it fairly brief." I nod, but don't speak. "My grandfather adopted the infant son of the Hamato Clan's bitter rival, the Saki Clan. When Oruko discovered this, coupled with a fierce competition for the hand of Tang-Shen, ignited a fiery rage that burned our house down. Mom...mom tried to intervene after sending me to the orchard outside, but...she was killed." I swallow in sync with Asami and she picks at her knee pad absently. "Since then, neither clan knew the other was still out there until we starting patrolling nearly three years ago. Since then, we've been dealing with the Foot clan, as they are called now. And...and then we've also dealt with an alien race bent on destroying earth with something called mutagen. It's what made us into what we are, and it is capable of making earth into a replica of their home dimension. Not a nice place, I can assure you."

"Cross that off the vacation list." I mumble. Asami chuckles.

"Yeah. Anyway, this race, called the Kraang, have a mortal enemy in the Triceratons. They look like mutant triceratops, really. And they had a weapon called the Heart of Darkness. It unleashes a black hole when activated. They activated it before we could stop them. Father tried to stop it, but...due to an alliance with Saki for the protection of earth...Saki was able to finally have his revenge. We watched helplessly as Saki murdered my father, just like that. Luckily, a friendly little android named Professor Honeycutt was able to transport us six months into the past. From there, it was a race against the Triceratons for the Heart of Darkness, where Honeycutt sacrificed himself to get rid of that terrible weapon and we were able to save earth."

"Obviously." I interject before I can stop myself. Asami gives me a bitter smile.

"Yeah. Then, in a bid to rid himself of my father, Shredder...mutated himself into a massive, muscular version of himself that nearly wiped us out. Dad...Dad and I managed to send him- -and us- -over a ledge to stop him. We haven't seen him since. Then, as if we hadn't had enough, a crystal April had been gifted by a benevolent alien race turned out to house the spirit of a rare evil member of their race. It nearly had complete control of our friend. She managed to destroy the crystal and the being, but not before nearly killing Don and injuring everyone else." She has her head bowed, her fingers fiddling with each other absently. I frown.

"Sorry, but why would the aliens give someone an evil crystal if they are supposed to be benevolent?" Asami sighs.

"My guess is that the years upon years of isolation and imprisonment are what corrupted the alien soul in the crystal. At least we've gotten a little peace now." I nod.

"No kidding." As we try to think of what to say next, Leo comes in.

"Hey, Ami. Time for patrol." She sighs, getting up.

"Be right there." He nods and leaves. Asami looks to the ceiling ramp, as if deciding whether or not to attempt to get through to her sister. She then hangs her head. "...Wanna come?" She suddenly asks. I take a step back.

"What?"

"You wanna patrol with us?" She asks, facing me, one hand grabbing the other arm nervously. It's a rare moment where I see the fragile, lost little girl inside Asami. And then I remember my own little girl. I chew my lip.

"I don't...I don't think that's...I think we should get Lupa instead. I don- -"

"Lu-lu isn't ready yet. Trust me. She knows when she can come out. She won't until she's better." I frown, knowing exactly what Lupa does.

"No. That's not what happens at all. She's just...faking it til she makes it. That not coping. That's just a band-aid." I murmur. "You act like everything is okay. You even delude yourself into thinking you're past the hurt, but...there's still a wound, festering and infecting everything without you even knowing." Asami swallows.

"..." She doesn't say a word, but she goes up to the loft swiftly, as if she's forcing herself to do it before she changes her mind. She knows it's right, but some hesitation holds her back. Probably, if I had to guess, all the times she _didn't_ go up, the times she let her sister suffer, because what else was Asami to do? Asami had to cope, as well. That may mean accidentally isolating the sister Asami has grown to love and care for so much. I sigh and head to the turnstiles to tell everyone what's going on.

"Asami's getting Lupa." Is all that's needed. I then turn to go watch TV or something, when Mikey grabs my arm.

"You should totally come with us!" He chirps. I can't help a smile back. He's sweet.

"Mikey...I'm not like you guys. I can't leap rooftops and- -"

"Bull. Crap." Raph interjects snidely, arms crossed, devilish grin on his face. "You trained with the _CIA_. That's gotta count for _something_ here." I take a step back.

"Raph, really, I..." He just scoffs.

"You have no excuse, Jodie." He muses.

"Enough, Raph." Leo interjects forcefully. I'm grateful. Odd. I've never _not_ wanted to do this kind of thing. Be bold and reckless. Now, though, I am a nervous little girl. And I don't know why. Perhaps it's because...because of how I used these skills. I used them as the CIA directed me...and...and that poor boy, Saleem, paid for it. I cost him his father, because I was told to fight for the wrong side. Because I followed orders blindly.

And now, I was being asked to use them again. Whether or not it was just patrol, with or without engagement...I just...can't.

"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to." Don adds. I nod.

"Thanks." Mikey frowns, but nods.

"I still think you should come." I shift from foot to foot.

"Yeah, no. Thanks, but no thanks." They then blink, looking at something over my shoulder. I turn and see the girls, walking toward us, Asami's arm supportively around Lupa's shoulders. Lupa is playing with her hair and looking smaller than I'd ever seen her look.

"H-hey, guys." She mumbles. Raph smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

"Hey, sis." She looks like she's ready to run, but is brave enough to stay.

"Sorry. About your arm."

"I know. It's okay." Raph replies, hugging his sister and then things seem better. Leo smiles and motions toward the turnstiles.

"Shall we?"

 **I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE ENDING WE DISCUSSED, SHINIGAMI, BUT IT WAS GETTING A BIT TOO LONG FOR THIS STORY, SO I DECIDED TO CUT IT A LITTLE SHORT. THIS WAY, WE CAN HAVE THAT THING WE TALKED ABOUT WITH SPLINTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HAVE THAT BE THE MAIN FOCUS. HEH-HEH. IT'LL BE GREAT...MWHAHAHA!**


	6. Patrol, Tire Swings and Not-Dates

**HERE WE GO, SHINIGAMILOVER2! HOPE YOU (AND ALL THE OTHER READERS) LIKE, AS ALWAYS! OH, YEAH, AND HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

We exit the Lair, every step bringing another tick of dread into my thoughts. How could I use the CIA's training, so misused and abused, for anything now? It is so tainted with guilt, shame, and blood, I don't want to use them ever again. I am ashamed of what I wrought, naively thinking that I was doing good, that I was fighting for justice and truth, when really I was doing just the opposite. And to top it all off...I ran. Have been running ever since.

Was it worth it? Has it changed anything? I shake myself and swiftly climb a ladder to the surface, between Mikey and Leo, the first two. We are on the rooftops moments later, sprinting over them as easily as if we were born doing it.

I fall behind slightly after a little, not used to doing things like this since...

I gulp and front-flip over an alleyway, catching a fire escape and swinging myself up. We continue this way, pausing to put a stop to a few minor crimes along the way. I hang back, knowing I had neither the skill nor the restraint with what I do have to achieve the goal; not hurt anyone too badly, but stop the crime all the same. I would just be in the way. These guys know what they're doing.

"Is this an easy night for you all?" I ask Lupa as we take off again after dissuading a mugger. She chuckles, seeming the happiest I've seen her.

"Oh, yeah. One of the easiest." I nod. "Why? You gettin' tired?" She teases, laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Nah. I'm good. You?" She gives me a thumbs-up in reply.

"Fit as a fiddle!" I can tell she isn't quite there, but she's a lot closer than before, that's for sure. Whatever she and Asami said and did up there, it seemed to have worked. I sigh, and nearly bump into Mikey's shell as we suddenly come to a halt.

"Well, guys, I don't really see the point of continuing. We've gotten a great run in, and we've seen little crime. I say we call it a night and head back." Leo says. Asami nods, panting a little, tongue hanging out like a- -oh, right. She pulls her tongue in and swallows.

"Leo's right, guys. We're done. There's nothing really going on up here." We all nod and head with the eldest two Hamatos back down to the alley below us. From there, the turtles and wolves confidently stride through the sewers, chatting and laughing about the highlights of the patrol. I don't really join in unless I was addressed or directly asked something. I swallow and continue walking, my breath still a little out of reach. It comes back quickly as we near the Lair. Everyone sighs in contentment and seems to relax just by being home. I smile at the already familiar air this place has begun to take on to me. Then race forward as Mikey nearly falls into the pit, eyes closed as he yawns and stretches.

Unfortunately, he's a LOT heavier than I thought. As such, we both end up going down, but at least we land on the bench. I then open my eyes and we're eskimo kissing, our noses pressing gently against each other. I flush a little for some reason and sit up, crawling swiftly off Mikey.

"Watch those edges next time, Mikey." I tell him, refusing to look directly at him. I feel my cheeks redden slightly. What's wrong with me? I've dated before, I...I'm not even a virgin anymore! Why am I acting like a flustered teenage girl all of a sudden?! I shake myself subtly and go to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. Patrol and the walk through the sewers does work up one's thirst.

"Hey, Jo-Jo!" Mikey calls. "You wanna hit the hay now, or wait a little? I forgot some stuff in my room." I have to laugh at his manners.

"Mikey, it's _your_ room. Go ahead." I call back, coming back out to the main area.

"You dah best, Jo-Jo!" He calls back and I laugh, settling on the tire swing to enjoy my water and enjoying the relative quiet as the mutants prepared to call it a night and hit the hay. I, however, was a little reluctant. I often- -too often- -had trouble sleeping. Be it my overactive nerves, paranoia, or whatever else you want to call it (namely nightmares)...I simply couldn't get to sleep most nights. Not in any way that meant I was well rested the next morning. I sigh, having finished the glass and set it on the rim of the little pool below me, I just let my body relax into the swing. I seemed a bit more at ease here, in this well-hidden Lair, than anywhere else I had stayed. Maybe because this was so out of the way, down in the sewers fer pity's sake, that no one, not even the snoopy CIA, would think of looking here.

"Hey, Jodie?" Asami asks. She's crouching before the swing. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you..."

"What for?"

"For being here, for making me see my sister's hurt for how bad it really was...for everything. You being here...it's brought a change. I can feel it."

"Well, someone visiting always causes a change." I note wittily. She shakes her head, chuckling.

"More than a change of scenery and characters, Jodie. There's something...wholesome here that might not have been fully realized before. Something I think you brought to us. You've really helped make this place feel more...alive, I guess." I frown.

"You don't think of this place as home?" She shakes her head, now sitting cross-legged in a manner that seems to betray her lupine genetics.

"No, I do. I just...think there was a lot brewing under the surface. Things we didn't know were still grievous wounds. You're bringing...healing, I guess." I gulp.

"I think I'm just in the way, really. You all have routines, schedules, things you do and things you don't do. I feel like an intruder sometimes." She chuckles and shakes her head again.

"I don't think of you that way, Jodie. You are not the first human here, you know." I nod.

"Yeah, you've mentioned something about April, and I don't think you're talking the month." She nods.

"Yes, we have two human friends. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually." She replies. I nod, sitting up.

"Sounds good. I kinda want to get off now, so could you move a little?" She stands, stepping a few paces back to allow my exit. Asami then sighs.

"Well...goodnight, Jodie." She mumbles, leaving. I frown. What had that been about? Regardless, that bed is suddenly calling my name, however reluctantly I answer it. It's not until I am in the doorway, deliberating, that anyone else talks to me. It's Mikey.

"Did you forget something else, Mikey?" I ask. He shakes his head, feet shuffling nervously.

"No, it's not that. I just...wanted to ask...if you wanted to watch some movies with me. I'm not really in a sleeping mood, so..." I cock a brow, but smirk.

"You don't need to be so nervous." Who was I talking to here? Me or Mikey? I gulp. "What movies did you have in mind?" He then beams at me, taking my wrist and leading me to the pit.

"Great ones!" He replies, plopping me down on the bench before diving with a small amount of grace for the movie bin, riffling through them with a practiced hand, drawing out his selection. I cock a brow.

"Haven't seen that one." I note. _Princess Bride_. Huh. Weird title, but oddly enticing. He looks shocked.

" _What_? It's a _classic_ adventure story!" He replies, almost in a whining tone. I laugh.

"Mikey, I haven't really seen that many movies, really. Haven't had the time." The omission is not a lie, I tell myself. I really haven't seen too many movies, never mind why. He sets his jaw.

"Well, now we've gotta fix that." He says resolutely, all but slamming the tape in and springing into a backflip that lands him next to me. I start a little, but move a fraction so he's a little more comfortable and we're not brushing shoulders awkwardly. "You're gonna love this movie, Jodie!" He chirps. I laugh.

"I'll give it a try, at least." And with that, the movie began. It showed a eighties style boy's bedroom, with a sick boy about ten years old playing a baseball video game, quickly getting bored, sighing and leaning back against his bed. His mother than came in, asking how he's feeling, checking his fever with a hand on the boy's brow. I nearly yawn. Thankfully, the grampa shows up and hands the kid a present. It's a book, and then the grampa starts to read, proclaiming that this is the book he read to his son and now that his grandson is sick, it's time for the kid to have it read to him. The kid snarks and the grampa replies and the actual story begins. It goes quickly to the romantic couple I assume is the main focus and I rolled my eyes a little at the tearful goodbye and the cliche words exchanged. I was piqued by Buttercup's (the maiden turned princess' name) emotional state afterwards, though, having her life planned out for her by Prince Humperdink, when for so long, she had done things her own way. I knew what that was like; from an early age, I'd had to live by someone else's instructions and rules. The movie got better once Buttercup went for a ride and bumped into a trio of bandits hired to start a war.

From there, I was treated to a wild escapade featuring an attack by a giant rodent that Mikey jokingly claimed Splinter was _not_ related to and other crazy things.

I was genuinely happy when the couple was finally reunited and the evil prince dealt with. The movie had started out a little weak, but it got immensely better by the time it ended. Mikey then leaps up and ejects the tape, setting back in the bin before spinning and bouncing on his toes.

"Well? Did you like it?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, I did. Not so much the start, but it quickly got better. I liked it." He beams and all but tackles me.

"Yay!"

"Mikey, people are asleep!" I remind him, blushing slightly. If everyone knew what we were doing...oh, boy...we'd never hear the end of it, even if we're only watching movies. He pulls back sheepishly.

"Sorry. Got excited. Up for another movie?" I roll my eyes and nod. He then fist-pumps the air and bounces back to the bin. He instantly selects a DVD and pops it into a small DVD player on top of the tape player. I blink. How had I not noticed that before? He comes back over and resumes the spot he had occupied during _Princess Bride_. A cute, animated forest appears on the screen once the movie starts, with kind of dramatic music laying on tension.

"What is this?" I whisper.

" _Zooptopia_." He whispers back. I nod. I'd seen that recently in stores, in the DVD section as I walked through it to get to the food. The movie then reveals that this is only a school play and that a young female anthropomorphic rabbit explains that she wants to go to Zootopia, the largest city around, and get a job as police officer. Her parents shoot her dreams down after the play, telling her that 'there has never been a rabbit officer'. I frown. Again, I could relate to a fictional character on a screen. People tell me I can't possibly make it through CIA training. I did. They tell me I'll never have complete control of Aiden. I am closer than the know. Bottom line is I hate it when people try to shoot me down. When she pursued her dreams anyway, I smirk. Go, Judie. The movie plays to my feelings perfectly. This makes it all the more enjoyable. I chuckle at Nick Wilde and his antics and quick wit. I know what it means, though. Most people that are that sassy are hiding a pained past and something that haunts them. I should know.

I'm one of those people. The movie continues and Judie is assigned her first case.

The sloths are over doing it, really. Then, a while later, we get to see Nick's past. It's horrible, the way those prey treated him, just because of- -oh. This movie is all about not judging a book by it's cover and overcoming prejudice. Heh. Nice. I then decide I like this movie.

Eventually, I start to nod off, chuckling at the _Breaking Bad_ references made while my eyes slid closed, my head subconsciously seeking Mikey shoulder.

I know nothing more.

=#=#=#=#=

"GUYS, GET IN HERE!" I hear Asami scream. Suddenly, everyone is there, running for the dojo as if their lives were on the line. I was right there with them. There was something...horror-struck and desperate in Asami's voice. Something that meant trouble.

We arrive to see Asami cradling a writhing Splinter's head. He was groaning through gritted teeth and his body twitched and spasmed in agony. I gasped.

"What's wrong with him?!" I ask, coming to kneel beside Splinter and try to hold him down. The others help, but he continues, the agony apparently increasing, judging by the screams now emitting from the rat's mouth.

"I don't know!" Asami all but sobs. "I...I don't know..." Tears start to trickle down her cheeks subtly. I felt my heart clench. He father was a seasoned, tough warrior. He was the leader of this clan, and had earned the title, from what I hear. What in God's name could hurt him like _this_?! _Aiden, little help?!_ I squeak internally. He used his techniques to see what was- -

A bone-chilling laughter filled the air once the ritual was complete and then, I see a disfigured, mutilated figure standing over Splinter's body. His eyes were lined with grimy, disgusting rags and he looked...wrong. I didn't know who it was, but I knew he spelled trouble. I released the hold on Splinter and gasp as reality comes back.

"There's...there's some guy...he's laughing and...and he has rags over his eyes and doesn't look human any more, but not as mutated as you all." I explain at everyone's pressing questions. Asami pales.

"Oh...oh, no...I thought...I thought To-San killed him!" She hisses, suddenly angry. "What's he doing in Dad's head?!" Everyone shares a similar reaction.

"Who is he?" I ask. Asami takes a breath to calm herself, anger still lighting her eyes and clenching her fists.

"He calls himself the Rat King."

 **DUN-DUN-DUN! HOPE YOU LIKED, SHINIGAMILOVER2!**


	7. Rats and Pancakes

**THE SONG I MENTION FOR THE BREAKDANCING IS CALLED 'Crazy La Paint (Extended Edition)' BY MINIMUSCMAN.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE SHINIGAMILOVER2 AND OTHER READERS!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Who is the Rat King?" I ask, almost nearly laughing at the ludicrous name. Although, I suppose if I told anyone what I had seen and done, they might not take it as well. Particularly with regards to the panicking mutants before me. Condensors and the Infraworld tend to make everything else seem ludicrous by comparison.

"Just some enemy! I thought Dad dealt with him _for good_! _How_ is he here?!" Asami hisses through gritted teeth as her father writhes and screams under her hands. Everyone tries to hold him down, but he is strong, and it is made difficult. Nevertheless, due to sheer numbers, we were able to accomplish the goal, though Lupa, Leo, and Mikey were left on the sidlines, having not reached Splinter and claimed a limp to hold down. We didn't need to hold him down, I realized; we needed to get the Rat King to stop. "How is this possible, Donnie?!" Asami asks desperately. Don chews his lip in despair.

"I...I don't know! Maybe something to do with the previous times Falco's taken Splinter over? Some part of him might have been left over." Asami nods, pursing her lips.

"Everyone but me, Don, and Jodie, leave." That was the minimum amount of people needed to hold someone down, I realized. And the only ones that _might_ know what to do. Everyone hesitates and I don't blame them; I can only imagine their pain at seeing their father like this. The struggling was getting weaker and the screams seemed wearing, like he was running our of fight. " _Now_!" She barks.

"Guys, let's go. We're only getting in the way." Leo adds, and it works. Asami groans, dodging a suddenly wild arm that nearly socks her nose. She then grabs the hand, pinning it with the other one across her father's chest as Don handles the legs. She turns to me.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asks. I bite my lip, forcing my rising panic aside and trying to think.

"I...I think. Hang on!" _Aiden? Little help?_ I ask. He proceeds with the connection, just as Splinter's movements still and his skin goes deathly cold. I swallow and feel the connection complete. Once more, the piercing, cruel laughter rang in my ears. I look up and see the figure of the 'Rat King' again. He's just as ugly as last time, his lips drawn back in what I knew was _supposed_ to be a smile, but looked twisted and unnatural instead. His teeth, yellowed, broken stubs, clacked together as his laughter tampered off, thankfully.

" **And just who are you?** " He asks, his voice rattling against his teeth and malice making it worse. I would have stood, if doing so wouldn't have ruined the connection.

 _This man is under my protection. You will_ not _have him!_ I reply, leaning a little more over Splinter protectively. He laughs again, an awful sound.

" **And what are you going to do? Yell at me?** " He taunts. I then notice, as he steps toward me, a kind of rat-tail-like thing connecting the two men. Aiden picks up on it, too, following my eyes.

 _This!_ I scream, just as Aiden severs the tail, Rat King screaming and diving for Splinter. Aiden knocks him back, and Rat King writhes on the floor and eventually dissipates. I sigh in relief and release the connection as Splinter stirs a little before relaxing, calming completely and looking incredibly peaceful.

"You did it!" Asami cheers, eagerly tackling me as best she could without letting her father's head hit the floor. "How?!"

"I just used a slightly different version of the connection I used for Tang Shen. The two were connected somehow. I ended that connection and Rat King just...dissolved." I explain as Asami lets me go, and proceeds to check her dad over, finding nothing wrong. She nods, but Don looks at us quizzically. I blanch. Whoops. "I found out that Tang Shen was still hanging around, and I was able to let Splinter and Asami talk to her." He nods, swallowing.

"I'm glad." Is all he says, but I can read his jealousy from here. He wanted to talk to Tang Shen, as well, even though he'd never known her. I feel bad, so I pat his shoulder.

"Donnie...she'd love you, if she could have met you." I tell him. He nods.

"Dad says that a lot." He muses. I sigh.

"Don, I'm sorry. She wasn't able to stay long. She'd spent much of her energy just trying to talk to you all. I- -"

"Helped Splinter and Asami heal from her loss, in ways they didn't even know they still needed." He interjects. Asami just sits there, pretending not to notice our conversation as she picks her dad up, and I glimpse a small wet trail down her cheeks. She doesn't appear to struggle to bear her father's weight, but for a tiny stumble as she heads to his room. Once she's back, Don takes his leave to go report to the others. Asami sighs, all but falling to the floor as she sits down wearily.

"That was intense." She muses. I nod.

"So...how did that all start?" I ask. She purses her lip, curiously.

"Dad and I were sparring when all of a sudden, he just...freezes and then he collapses and then...I screamed and you know the rest." She explains. I nod.

"Oh. So...who is- -was- -he?" I ask. She pulls her knees up to her chest, eyes narrowed in hatred.

"His name Falco, and he was a brilliant scientist, and then the Kraang- -the alien race I mentioned earlier- -contacted him and he started working with mutagen. From there, he discovered a psychic ability serum thing and we stopped him after he kidnapped and experimented on his partner. That partner is now a mutant monkey with psychic abilities. He's quite interesting to hang around." She explains. I nod and move toward the exit.

"So...I think I'm gonna get breakfast. You in?" I ask. She falls in stride with me.

"Yep. I was thinking pancakes." I'd gotten pancake mix and chocolate chips. I wanted to try it out. I nod.

"Sounds good." As soon as we're out of the dojo, I am embraced by a pair of sturdy arms with a shell against my chest.

"Thank you, Jo-Jo!" He cries. I hug him back, fighting off the urge to nuzzle him. This was not the time, and he's...we're not..no.

"No problem, Mikey." I tell him genuinely. He squeezes me.

"That was scary." He mumbles.

"I know. It was scary for me, too. I kinda panicked for a moment before remembering that I might be able to help. I'm just glad it worked." I reply, resting my head on the top of his head comfortingly. He sniffles.

"If you hadn't been here...we...we might have..." He whimpers, fingers tightening as he fought for control of his emotions. I feel my throat tightening and heart clenching. He seemed so...so...hurt. His dad nearly died, and I was nearly not able to save him. If I hadn't been here...I shudder to think. Poor Don didn't know what to do, and Asami might not have, either. I squeeze him, too, just happy I was able to prevent a tragedy like that. If they lost their father...

It would...it might break them. I never want to see that happen. I shake myself then gently peel Mikey away and move to the kitchen to make pancakes.

"Hey, wanna help make pancakes?" I ask nonchallantly. Mikey grins.

"Sure do!" He cheers, suddenly happy again. I blush and turn away.

"Well, come on then! Those pancakes aren't going to cook themselves, you know!" I tease, coming through the curtain to see Asami already getting the ingredients out. I smile and assist her. "Hey." I greet. She whirls. It's clear that she was still shaken from this morning, but she's calming down a bit. She then notices Mikey getting bowls and measuring utensils out and pales.

"Who let Mikey in here?!" She squeaks dramatically. Mikey sticks his tongue at her.

"Jo-Jo let me help." Asami puts on a show of contemplating not letting him stay, finger tapping her chin and humming loudly.

"Fine, but _no_ adding ingredients without my consent!" She barks in mock-sternness. Mikey pouts dramatically and pretends to slump off and I laugh as I mix the batter together as Asami fetches the griddle, laughing. This is a really domestic scene. It feels nice, a lot like the other places I've stayed but...somehow more natural.

"Actually, you know what, Mikey?" Asami asks. "We could use a little something different and April and Casey should meet Jodie. Why don't you see if they're available for a hangout?" He nods and eagerly leaves to attend to his appointed task. i laugh.

"At least he's happy." I muse. Asami nods, smiling fondly after her brother.

"Yeah. He is the most bubbly of all of us, and my prayer is that he stays that way." I nod. I have already grown attached to these mutants, and would hate to see them change so drastically. But, it hasn't even been two days.

"Me, too. I'd hate to see him harden into something unrecognizable." I reply.

"Hey, Jo-Jo!" Mikey calls. "Come here!" I smile.

"Coming!" I hand Asami the spatula and leave to see what Mikey was up to. He had flattened cardboard boxes set up like a stage/carpet, and is standing in front of a boombox. He then starts a song, upbeat and somehow making me think of Paris, and stands, break-dancing freely to the beat. I have never been much of a dancer, in any form there of, but this is impressive. He swings his feet in a blur under his body skillfully, balancing on his hands and not stumbling at all, even as he swings himself up into a standing position again. I laugh.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could breakdance!" I muse. He chuckles and motions for me to join him without breaking stride in his dance. I shake my head. "Oh, no. I can't breakdance." He shrugs and continues dancing. I nod to the music and soon enough, it's over. I applaude and turn to head back into the kitchen. "Hey, Mikey. Wanna flip the pancakes?" He nods eagerly. I come back in with him to find that Asami has flipped the pancakes off the griddle and is scooping more onto it. "Asami, I told Mikey he could flip the pancakes. I'm gonna go see what everyone else is doing." I tell her and she nods.

"Sounds good." I nod and leave. I find Lupa watching YouTube on her phone and walk over, peeking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha watching?" I ask, Lupa chuckling. It looks like a weird stick-man animation, set in a prison. In one corner of the screen, I barely see a guy with hair died green, laughing and talking. Lupa pauses the video and turns to me.

"Jacksepticeye." She tells me. "One of my favorite YouTubers." I nod.

"What game is that?" She laughs.

"It's kinda hard to explain. it's about a stickman named Henry Stickman, and him trying to break out of prison." I hum in acknowledgement as I sit down beside her.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask. She chuckles.

"Well, seeing as you are already seated...sure." She replies playfully. I laugh and accept an offered earbud. I m then treated to a loud, boisterous man playing a whacky, unpredictable, crazy game.

And I love every second. This really isn't so bad. I really like it here.

Why haven't I felt this...at home anywhere I go?


	8. Ninja and Paprikash

**HERE WE ARE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHINIGAMIlOVER2! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, EVEN THOUGH IT IS A FEW HUNDRED WORDS SHY OF MY USUAL MARK. SORRY! THE WAY I ENDED IT SEEMED APPROPRIATE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Hey, guys! I'm...uh..." Came a young woman's voice as I swung on the tire swing lazily, a borrowed comic on my knee. I turn to look and see a young red-head, about as old as the guys, looking at me like she's never seen a human before. "Who are you?" She asks guardedly. "Does anyone know you're here?" She presses as I halt the swing and get off, stretching.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a friend of the Hamatos, don't worry." I tell her. She takes a step back. "I met them a few days ago. They're training." I say. Breakfast was over and cleaned up and the guys had tidied up for their friends' arrival before heading into the dojo. The woman sighs.

"Figures." She mumbles, shaking her head. "Sorry about that." I nod.

"It's fine. Can't be too careful, right?" She nods.

"Right. Um...I think I'll go watch the training, maybe join in later." I blink.

"You join in?" She smiles, pulling out a metal stick from a pocket of the black and yellow jumpsuit she wears. She flicks her wrist and it becomes a fan, detailed with some kind of symbol I recognize from the shuriken supply in the dojo. Was that the clan symbol?

"Yeah! I'm a kunoichi now." I laugh.

"Good for you! I'm afraid I'm not as great at their fighting style. I have my own, though, from the CIA." She frowns.

"Really?" I nod.

"Oh, yeah. Long story." I tell her. She nods.

"I'd love to hear it after training." She tells me, taking a step toward the dojo. I nod.

"Go on, then. I'll talk to you afterwards." She smiles and is gone in seconds. Greetings and general happiness echo through the cracked door and I smile, returning to the swing to finish the comic before Mikey starts asking me about it again. He'd heard I didn't have much experience with comic books and nearly blew a gasket, sprinting to his room to get a comic and thrusting it into my hands with an all too serious face and orders to finish it ASAP so I can move on to the next one in the series. It was a clear Batman rip-off, but he seemed happy when I agreed to read it, so who am I to complain? Dang, that kid can get me to do anything he sets his mind to. Ergh! I shake myself and decide to grab water and a bag of chips as a snack before starting to figure out what lunch was going to be. it was nearing 1:00 in the afternoon, so they'd be hungry after training. As I come back out, I hear footsteps approaching and silently pad toward the entrance warily. I knew a general description of what April and Casey looked like beforehand, thanks to the turtles. So, if their description does not match...the visitor is outta here. Thankfully, the guy looks about as Don descriped; scrawny, cocky, and greasy, with black hair and clothes that probably forgot the last time they were in a washer. Great. It's even worse in person.

"Sup, dudes! Casey in duh house!" He calls. I smile and pretend to come out from the lab.

"Oh! Hey there!" I call and he whirls, hands up defensively.

"Who are you?!" He barks. "Why are you here?!" I laugh, striding forward without fear.

"i am Jodie Holmes and I am a friend of the Hamatos. Just met April and she went to join the others in training." I explain, arms crossed over my chest, foot tapping exasperatedly against the concrete floor. He frowns, hands slowly lowering.

"I guess if Red likes yah..." He mumbles, walking off toward the dojo, trying to look upbeat and confident as he does, but I can tell I've deflated him a bit. Oh, well. Something tells me he could use a little deflating.

=#=#=#=#=

Nothing happened until training was over. When everyone came out, I had sandwiches prepared and set out. Everyone took at least one gratefully as we watch some Chris Bradford for about an hour.

"Thanks, sis!" Lupa calls off-handedly. I blink in shock. I had not expected that they were as fond of me as I was of them. It was a welcome change from those who drove me away in the past, but it was most certainly surprising. I smile.

"No problem!" I call back. Lupa sticks her tongue at me.

"I was talking to Asami." She teases, knowing full well I made the meal, not her sister. I laugh, shoving her playfully. Mikey sits beside Lupa and squeaks when hit by his sister's shoulder.

"You alright?" I ask, only slightly worried about any lasting damage. He was sweet, and I don't want to see him hurt. That's all. Period. End of discussion. I then look around. "Hey, Mikey?" I ask. He rubs his shoulder ruefully and looks at me in acknowledgement.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Where's Don? Don't think I saw him since you all came out of the dojo." Mikey thinks for a moment.

"Oh, I think he's in his lab, cooking something up." He replies absently around a mouthful of sandwich. I nod, grabbing a sandwich and putting it on a plate.

"I'll take him lunch. Be right back." I announce. Mikey, Lupa, and April wave me on and I leave. "Don?" I call, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Jodie!" He calls. I enter and find him at the table, typing and frowning at the screen.

"I brought you some lunch." I tell him. Don glances at his screen.

"Oh! It's 2:45 already?" He asks. I nod.

"Time flies when you're having fun, right?" I tease. He chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Whatcha doin?" I ask. He sighs, clicking a couple times before looking at me.

"I am just looking around for ideas." He replies evenly, but there's something that tells me he's lying. I then look around the lab and find...

"You fixed my motorcycle?" I ask incredulously, coming forward. It looked better then when I'd found it, even with a few zip-ties to hold parts of the exterior together and it only half-done. He laughs.

"Yeah. Figure I owed you for the food, so...this is all we can do, sadly." I nod.

"I know. I wasn't expected payment, really. I just wanted to stock up and show you all a few different foods than pizza to eat." I reply teasingly. Don smirks.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone loves it, thought, so I never really complain. Asami makes some _mean_ pancakes, but no one else is really interested in cooking anything." I laugh.

"Wow. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you got something to eat, so I'll just go watch more Chris Bradford. See you later." I say as I exit. Don mumbles a distracted goodbye and I close the door, still a little bewildered that he would fix my motorcycle. These guys were amazing. I liked them a lot and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. And so I relaxed, chatting with April and Casey about glimpses into my past (hiding the weirder bits) and how they'd come to know the Hamatos. In general, April and Casey weren't bad people. Casey is stuck-up and far too cocky, but he was far from the worst person I knew. April was a mystery, but that was okay. I had time to get to know these two. I didn't need to learn everything tonight, just as they didn't need to know everything about me tonight, either.

Soon enough, it was 4:30, and we grow bored watching TV. I then realize that Don is still not out of the lab. I decide to drag him out and teach them Ninja, a game where players try to hit opponent's hands with one fluid movement, and once the movement was used, they had to freeze and _stay_ like that until their next move. It was great fun and I have a feeling I'd quite enjoy the outcome of teaching the game to this family of ninjas.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna get Don and teach you all a really fun game!" I call, smiling as I pull the door open to the lab. "Don!" I bark. "I'm here to fetch you for a game I want to teach you all." I inform him even as I grab his wrist and tug him away from the computer. Don hits one last key and allows me to drag him to the main area, where the others are waiting. "Okay! So, the game is called 'Ninja'- -hear me out, guys- -and here's how it goes." I explain the game and watch the first round, coaching and offering tips and corrections when needed. The second round started and I slipped away to start dinner.

I flipped through a cookbook I found in a cabinet and discovered a few recipes that I could do with what I knew was in the fridge, what I had put in there myself. I finally decide on Chicken Paprikash. It was a fairly simple dish, requiring only a handful of ingredients and minimum preparation time. I grabbed everything I needed and set to work, cubing the chicken quickly and setting the cubes aside for the moment. Making the sauce happened in a blur, until Donatello coughed to get my attention.

"Need any help?" He asks politely. I shake my head.

"I've got everything." I reply. It was obvious he hadn't only come in here to offer his services. He wanted to talk to me. "Something on your mind?" I ask. He sighs.

"You got me." He mumbles nervously, shifting his eyes and feet. "The thing is, I want to show you something...after dinner." I nod.

"What?" He groans softly.

"Um...I can't really...I don't want to get into it now. Just...meet me in the lab after dinner, okay?" He presses. I frown distrustfully, but nod anyway. It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

"Donnie, really. This might be the only opportunity. Who knows what the others will want to do after dinner?" I ask rhetorically. Don mulls this over.

"Yeah...Okay...here it is; I know your past, Jodie. I did some digging- -please don't get offended! No sense being a little cautious, right?- -and...I know a lot about you. I know what you've been through and...you're an impressive woman, Jodie Holmes." I smile.

"Thanks, Don." He exhales.

"I mean, being given to a random couple after birth, being raised in a lab from an early age...that isn't easy to deal with. The CIA is also some pretty touch stuff..." I was hardly listening as I stir the sauce absently.

'Given to a random couple after birth'?! _What_?!

"R-right." I mumble. How could I have known that my par- -the couple that raised me- -weren't my biological parents?

"Donnie!" Raph yells. "We're starting the next round! Come on!" Don sighs.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go. We can talk about it later, if you want." I nod, hardly even aware that Don was speaking or what I was agreeing to. I just knew that agreeing meant that he would leave.

I knew what I had to do; doing it might be difficult. I feel tears run down my cheeks. I felt betrayed by Nathan and Cole. Why hadn't they told me?! I should have known that a long time ago! I stir in the sour cream with a little too much force, tears brimming. This wasn't fair. I should have been told! This was beyond hurt and irritation...this was betrayal. Pure and simple.

I had to find out more. I _had_ to!


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**HERE WE GO: NIGH ON THE END OF THIS LITTLE VENTURE. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THE RIDE AND I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF RECENT UPDATES. ANOTHER STORY HAS SNATCHED AWAY MY ATTENTION FOR A TIME, BUT I AM BACK! ANYWAY, MIKEY MAY SEEM A TAD OUT OF CHARACTER HERE, BUT JODIE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE AND MIKEY IS NOT _ALWAYS_ HAPPY. HE HAS OTHER EMOTIONS AND NOTICES MORE THAN YOU'D THINK. JUST SAYING. HOPE YOU liKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

The revelation of my parentage stayed in my head. No matter what I did, no matter what I try, it sticks like a ghost, breathing down my neck. Even when Splinter suggests a workout regime to help me release the stress inside (as he put it), I can't stop thinking about how badly in want to find my real mom and maybe even my real dad.

"Jo-Jo?" Mikey asks worriedly, hand on my shoulder. He is the one thing that comes closest to distracting me with Chris Bradford and His 2 Ruff Crew, but even that didn't work. Not entirely. My thoughts turn constantly to the news Don told me.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? You seem...distant."

"Just tired from that training exercise your dad made me do. That's all." I reply, accepting his slightly awkward side hug of support. I know it's only a matter of time before I can't stand the not knowing and end up leaving...but, the thing is...

I'm not sure I want to leave anymore. I'd asked Don not to dig anymore into my past and he agreed once I told him all he needed to know. That turtle has an insatiable appetite for information that borders on unhealthy occasionally. Sweet little Mikey seems to be the only thing keeping me here, and I can admit...with Mikey, it feels like I'm with Ryan again, but this time...it feels _right_. I feel better about liking Mikey more than I did about liking Ryan. This seems more...natural somehow. More...right.

And we're not even dating! Beside me, Mikey turns off the TV and takes my hand.

"Jo-Jo, something's wrong. You aren't just tired. This is something else. What's wrong?" He asks. I chuckle at his perceptiveness and ponder what to say.

I decide on the truth. "You see more than you're given credit for, Mikey." I say, looking at my hands as they intertwine and are fiddling nervously. "I found out last night that...that the couple I thought were my parents, the ones that raised me...aren't my biological parents. I was given to them as a baby, for some reason. Aiden, most likely." I explain slowly. "I was never told they weren't my parents." Mikey sucks in a breath, turning to face me.

"Jodie...that sucks. I...I don't know what to say. With Master Splinter, it was always kinda obvious we weren't his kids, but even so, he loved us as if we were. Asami is the only kid born to Splinter...that lives here." He says. "The rest of us were pets, mutated when Asami and Dda got their new forms." I nod.

"Yeah, Asami told me. That's rough. Can't imagine...his whole world...upside down." I murmur, shaking my head.

"Yeah...Dad and Asami don't really talk about Mo- -Tang Shen. I kinda wish they did. She seems like a nice woman." I nod.

"She does. I'm sure she would have made a great mother." I tell him, arm around his shoulder. His head leans against my shoulder and it feels natural, like we've been doing this type of thing longer than two seconds. I smile, leaning my head on his in return.

"Are you gonna leave?" Mikey asks timidly. I pale a little. "To find your mom. It's obvious you want to." He goes on. "It's okay. I understand." I sigh heavily.

"To tell you the truth...I really don't know." I confess. "I _want_ to, but...but I don't know." Mikey's arm goes around my waist.

"Hey. We've been cooped up in the Lair all day. Come on!" He says. I can't help a chuckle.

"Where are we going?" i ask. He just grins back at me.

"Out!"

=#=#=#=#=

'Out' entails Mikey heading toward some unknown destination across the rooftops of NYC, and I struggle to keep up with him.

Once we hit the streets, he heads confidently and happily toward a restaurant. Asian, by the look of it. I frown.

"What are you doing, Mikey?!" I hiss. He just keeps walking.

"Trust me." he says, taking my hand.

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about." I reply. Mikey just pushes open the door after pausing to scan inside. It's deserted, thank god.

"Come on, Jodie!" He calls, holding the door like a gentleman. I hesitate just a second before caving (like nearly always) to that innocent, adorable little smirk on his face, begging me to trust him and just let go. I enter, taking a deep breath as I do so. I find that inside the place smells invitingly tantalizing, with an elderly man bustling about, making a meal. He hears us enter and pivots to greet us. He's fairly chubby and a kind, warm smile. "Welcome, Jodie, to Mr. Murikami's!" Mikey chirps. I can't help but gape at the homely little place.

"Mikey...what is this place?" I ask, awed and bewildered. The man extends his hand, absently stirring a pot with the other. I take it.

"Mr. Murikami, I take it?" I ask. He nods. "I am Jodie Holmes." He shakes my hand and moves to continue cooking.

"Please, Jodie, be seated. Michelangelo, I assume you wish the usual order?" He asks politely, but it's clear Murikami knows the answer.

"Of course, Mr. Murikami! Your pizza gyoza is the _best_!" I frown.

"His what?" Mikey just grins.

"You'll see." I roll my eyes, but can't help a laugh. He was too sweet.

How could I leave him? And yet...I have to. If I don't...I'll always regret it. The food is then placed before us and I pick up my chopsticks, eyeing the little dumpling-like things with an almost wary expression. Mikey, however, has already eaten half of his, so I put one on my mouth. I instantly moan in delight, chewing the food slowly, savoring it.

This stuff was _amazing_! I then try to restrain myself and eat slower, but to no avail. They're gone in minutes.

"This was delicious, Mr. Murikami!" I cheer happily, meaning it. He merely smiles and gives us seconds. I slip a five dollar bill (it was more than earned and I didn't want to abuse the Hamatos obvious connection with this man), but the man pushes it back to me absently.

"Madam, please. Any friend of the Hamato clan is welcome here without charge." He explains. I push the bill back toward him.

"I insist, Mr. Murikami. I'd feel bad if I didn't give you _something_!" He then sighs, shrugs, and puts the money in his apron pocket. I then enjoy a few more pizza gyoza. "So, how did you all meet, Mr. Murikami?" I ask around a fourth dumpling. He smiles.

"The Hamatos saved my life when a local gang came to demand 'protection' money. As I see it, the money I save not having to pay for that 'protection' pays for the Hamatos' food any time they come." I nod.

"Glad they intervened. This food is amazing!" I reply happily, munching on more of the little delicacies.

"In return for their intervention, I invented these gyoza for them. It has boosted popularity for my little restaurant and given me more profit than even before. another debt I owe the turtles." I nod.

"I've been wanting to ask; how are you so...okay with how the Hamatos appear? Doesn't it...wasn't it a lot to get used to?" I ask, not wanting to be rude or insult Mikey, but genuinely curious. Mr Murikami laughs.

"I have never seen them. I have not seen anything for many years now. As such, I know they are not human by their peculiar smells and the feel of their skin." I nod.

"Interesting. Well, in any case, I'm glad to have met you." I reply, finishing the last of the gyoza. Mr. Murikami nods.

"Happy to assist you, my dear. Any friend of the Hamatos is a friend of mine." I smile.

"Thank you. We really should be going. Early start tomorrow." I lie easily. Mikey gives me a look I pretend not to notice. "I was giving him an excuse." I explain. Mikey deadpans.

"It's, like, almost 11:00 at night, Jo-Jo. If we had an early start tomorrow- -which we don't- -we'd already be in bed." I sigh.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard I guess." I mumble. Mikey sighs.

"I see. I get it. You've been on the run for a while." He then shakes himself as if to get rid of the dark look in his face. "Well, there's somewhere else I wanted to take you." I smirk.

"Another restaurant?" I ask cheekily. He laughs.

"No. Come on!" And we're off along the rooftops again. Then, we halt. It's a flat, standard rooftop with gravel-like stuff on the ground. Mikey goes to an open area and lays down. "Jo-Jo, look! You can see the Big Dipper from here!" He calls softly, careful not to alert the people below. I find myself laying beside him, enjoying the peace and relative quite of the moment, with him. I know why he's taking me to different places around the city: to stall my leaving. He says he understands and I don't doubt he does, but...he's making it take longer so we have more time to enjoy together before I leave to see my real mother. He's sweet like that, but I will be leaving before dawn.

 _'Are you sure this is the right thing to do?'_ Aiden asks. I frown.

 _Yes, I am._ I reply shortly, pointing out the Little Dipper and asking what other constellations Mikey can identify. He points out only a few.

"Asami showed me when we started coming up here. She'd tell me the legends behind them, too, like a bedtime story." He explains fondly, a faraway, reminiscent expression on his lovable little face. I really did _like_ him. He was always supportive, happy and good-natured. I don't deserve someone like him, and yet...here I am, enjoying a moment of fun and pleasure on a rooftop in New York City. All because Mikey wanted to help me, keep me happy.

"She's a great big sister." Mikey sighs, fiddling with his fingers.

"Honestly, she's been both a big sister and the closest thing to a mom we've ever known." He then swallows thickly. "I used to call her mom, really. We all did...before we leaned about Tang Shen. It took a while before we noticed her and To-san flinching whenever we called Asami 'mama'." He goes on slowly. I swallow.

"Mikey...I'm so sorry. I can't imagine...I know she wasn't my biological mom, but at least she was there, and cared about me. She was as close to a true mother as I've ever had. To not have someone like that...sucks." He nods.

"Yeah. It does. Which is why I get that you have to leave. I really do. I just...wanted to get to say goodbye properly first." He mumbles, shifting on his feet. I cup his cheek in my hand.

"Mikey...I can't think of any other way I want to leave. This way, we leave on good terms and I get to enjoy some downtime with you before I go. I really enjoyed tonight. Thanks." He smiles, though there are tears in his eyes.

"N-no problem, Jo-Jo." He sniffles and rubs his eyes. "I think we should head back now." I nod.

"Yeah."

=#=#=#=#=

Leo has apparently called off patrol for tonight on account of nothing happening for the last few nights. As such, our absence was noticed.

"Where were you?" Leo asks. Donnie takes one look at us and seems to understand.

"Saying goodbye to Jodie." He says. Leo looks quizzically at his brother.

"What?"

"Jodie wants to go investigate where her real mom is. Am I right?" I reluctantly nod.

"I...I _have_ to. This is gonna be hanging over my head until I see her." I explain. Mikey sighs.

"You'll come back, right?" He asks timidly.

"Of course. I really like it here." I reply, smiling. Don sighs.

"Well, I figured as such. Here's your bag." He says, handing it to me. I put it on and adjust the straps.

"Thanks, Donnie."

"You're motorcycle is in the lab, too." I nod again.

"I really appreciate it. Everything. I'll be back soon, so you'll hardly notice I'm gone." I reply, managing a thin smile. Just who was I trying to convince here? Myself or the Hamatos?

"I hope so. I really like having you around, Jodie." Mikey says.

"I enjoy being around, too, Mikey. I"ll, ah, see you soon, then." I say awkwardly, moving toward the lab. I find the motorcycle like Don said and move it toward the turnstiles. Eventually, I get it onto the tracks and start walking. Mikey runs up to me just as I get out of sight.

"Wait!" He calls. "There's an exit ramp Don cooked up for the Battle-Shell. I'll take you to it!" I nod, managing somehow to grin.

"Sounds good." We walk in silence for a while. "You know, it's only gonna take a few days, tops." Mikey sighs.

"I know. It's just...it feels like...I just...I dunno. I gotta bad feeling about this." I bite my lip.

"To be honest, I know that this may not be a smart move, but I know it'll haunt me until I dig deeper into this." I sigh. We've arrived at a dead end, and the ramp opens.

"Guess this is it, huh?" I ask stupidly. He shifts his feet.

"Yeah. It is." I then sigh.

"Mikey, I just want you to know...I like you a lot. More than the others, and...I hope you feel the same." I mumble, fiddling with my fingers. What would he say? What would he- -oh, my!

Guess he's bolder than I thought. His lips are against mine and I don't protest or push away. This...this is better than any of Ryan's kisses. With Ryan, it never felt this...right, this natural.

"Goodbye, Jo-Jo." He whispers fondly. I smile.

"Goodbye, Mikey. I'll be back before you know it, and we can continue... _this_." I reply, kissing him again before waving goodbye as the ramp closes. _'But what about Mikey, he loves you more than anything, I've seen it. If you left it would break his heart.'_ Aiden protests. I take a breath.

"I know, I know. I know. I know. I...I think I love him, too. But I'll only be gone a little while. Just long enough to see my real mom and get back. Then...then I'll never leave these guys again. I just...I _have_ to know. I _have_ to see my real mother." Aiden sighs, but knows me well enough to know that nothing will dissuade me.

So I fire up the motorcycle and dial Cole's number as I speed down the highway.

 **HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE LENGTH, GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO GET THROUGH EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO GET THROUGH BEFORE THE EPILOGUE.**


	10. Epilogue: Reunion of Souls

**HERE WE ARE; THE END OF THIS STORY. BELIEVE ME, IT'S BEEN FUN, BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. THIS IS NO DIFFERENT. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, AS USUAL! YOU MAY RECOGNIZE A LARGE PORTION OF THE NARRATION; THAT'S JODIE'S MUSINGS IN-GAME AFTER SHE DESTROYS THE BLACK SUN. I USED IT, JUST TWEAKING A FEW WORDS, BECAUSE IT WAS A LARGE PART OF JODIE'S DECISION ON WHO TO BE WITH, THOUGH BY NOW IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS WHO SHE PICKS. ENJOY! AND SORRY FOR THE PoV SHIFTS. NEEDED FOR THE STORY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(Jodie's Point of View)

I'd chosen life. It had been the only obvious choice. I knew I couldn't just give up; I had a promise- -lots of them- -still unfulfilled. I needed to fulfill them before I could even begin to think about death and what happens afterward.

The only hitch in that get-along was Aiden- -the lack thereof, to be specific.

Ever since the Black Sun was destroyed, my memory has been disintegrating. I spent too much time on the Other Side. Now it's eating away at my mind. Erasing what's left of it. My memories are all confused and slowly self-destructing. Like when you wake up and the dream fades. I'm losing my sense of time. I no longer know what happened Before or After. Everything's jumbled, playing in my head all at the same time, like a film on loop. A chaos of images and memories with no order, so I've been writing night and day for weeks. I'm trying to put my life down on paper, before it all fades away. If I forget everything- -and I think I will- -these pages will be my memory.

The radio tells me it's been three months, but it seems so much longer and far too short all at once.

Also, the CIA is leaving me alone for the moment. Finally. I suppose they're too busy building yet another condensor to worry about me. While I can say it isn't a pleasant thought, I know they'll never abandon their experiments, now that they know what's on the Other Side. And, honestly, I no longer give a damn about it. For now, I need to focus on reconstructing _my_ life, the one I'd built for myself. The hardest part is that it's a life _without_ Aiden. For as long as I can remember...I've dreamt of living without him, without his constant presence by my side, but now that it's happened...I've never been so unhappy in my whole life. It feels like a part of me has been amputated, lost forever.

I cry all day sometimes- - _most_ times. I know it's stupid, but...frick. I miss him so much.

It took months before I could really function and _live_ again. Months of nothing passing by. Then...it's like I woke up. And I knew it was time; time to start again. To build a new life.

It was so obvious where I would go. Out of all the options (Jay, Ryan, Zoey, Mikey, or being alone)...deep inside I always knew where I'd go, who I'd choose. All I needed was the silence around me to hear and understand what I was feeling.

"Mikey..." I whisper to myself, as if to answer someone's question. "I choose Mikey."

I told Ryan I couldn't see my future with him. We'd seen to many difficult times together. He said he understood, that he'd wait as long as it takes, but...I never plan on seeing him again. Although I'd once felt something for him, it faded away, unable to weather what we'd been through.

So, I started up the motorcycle and headed to the one place I knew I belonged; the Lair, New York City. I didn't announce my return. It was too...momentous for that, somehow. So there I was, miraculously remembering the way to the Lair through the maze of sewage tunnels toward home.

=#=#=#=#=

(Asami's Point of View)

Almost four months. That's how long my baby brother has been...broken. He simply hasn't been himself since Jodie left. We all left her absence, in some ways more potently than we had her presence. Maybe that's why he's so upset; he didn't know what he had til it was gone. And...with what I saw on the news...I wonder if she's even still alive.

It said something about condensors and a huge accident involving a very big one. Over 200 people had died. Was Jodie one of them? She'd mentioned condensors before, but...I shake myself and prod my little brother gently.

"Hey, Mikey...I made pizza." I coax. He sits in the tire swing, fingering a comic book without taking a single word in.

"...Maybe later." He mumbles, kicking lightly against the side of the pool to start swinging again. I sit down and sigh as I prop myself up with my hands behind me. He'd talk when he was ready. I'd wait as long as it takes. "...Four months, Asami." He mumbles. "Four months and not one word. She's just...gone." He has tears in his eyes and it pains me to see him this way. Nothing I've tried (the others, as well) has helped. For the first month, he was confused. After two, he was angry. Three, all but mute and prone to mood swings. But this...lethargic depression...was more than I could bear. He was normally so happy and carefree, facing life with upturned head and a winning cheeky grin. I hated this new subdued version of the turtle I once knew. "Was it me? Did...did I do something wrong?" He asks, tears now flowing freely. He doesn't resist when I gently pull him into an embrace.

"Oh, Mikey. If Jodie thinks you did something worthy of running away like that...she doesn't deserve your affection." He squeezes me.

"She was just visiting her mom! There and back! A week, that's what it should have taken, right?" He asks in a voice barely above a whimper. I shush and gently rock him like I did when he had nightmares. But this was much worse; this was heartbreak, pure and simple. In the distance, I thought I heard someone approach. April would be around sometime soon with groceries.

"I know." Is all I can say.

"Then what's taking so long?!" He all but screams, sobbing and soaking more tears into my catsuit. I grimace; how did one deal with this...this heartbreak?

"That...is a very complicated story." Jodie's voice replies hesitantly from the doorway, forcing her way through the turnstiles even as we whirl and face her. She has a backpack and leans now against the ticket booth. I can only stand there in shock. Mikey, on the other hand, starts laughing hysterically.

"Guys! Guy, guys, guys!" He screams, running forward to hug Jodie tightly to him, suddenly back to his old self, and maybe even happier. "Jodie's back!" He adds and they come running. I start laughing, as well. How was this possible? I guess Jodie hadn't been a victim of the condensor tragedy, like I'd feared. Then, to everyone's shock, the couple are suddenly kissing?! What in the world?!

"Wait...you two are...what?!" Lupa squeaks. She's laughing, though, so I know she's okay with it.

"Hey! What the heck?! You can't just...do that!" Raph adds, stomping forward as Leo shakes his head.

"Who would've thought it?" Is all he says. Mikey and Jodie break apart as Lupa and Don hold Raph back.

"Deal with it, Raph." Mikey retorts cheekily, arm around Jodie's waist.

"A human and a turtle...who knew?" Donnie muses wryly, shaking his head.

"I did." Jodie replies, sticking her tongue at us. I laugh, crossing my arms, becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Well, alright then. Now that that's out of the way, let's grab pizza and you can tell us why in the Jigoku (hell) it took so long for you to get back here." She sighs.

"Yeah...I definitely owe you all an explanation." I nod.

"Darn straight you do." I reply, suddenly quite testy with the newly returned friend.

=#=#=#=#=

Turns out...she hadn't just been twiddling her thumbs. The CIA caught up to her and forced her to help them with their condensor, which I found out is a gateway to the Infraworld. And this one was the world's _largest_ condensor. How on Earth they thought it was a good idea after what Jodie told me about the first one...I have no idea.

We're all human, after all (more or less) and everyone makes mistakes, but still...that was an _insane_ idea! Throughout the whole narrative, Mikey had been silent and watching Jodie's every move like it was her last.

"I heard about some tragedy involving a condensor, but...I never guess how or even that you were involved." I tell her. Now that all of my questions had been answered...I found I couldn't quite stay mad at her.

I'd thought all along that Jodie had used her real mother as an excuse to get away from us, and that had made me madder than I'd ever been for a while, before succumbing to the sense of hopelessness at facing a depressed Mikey everyday. But now that I knew what she'd been through, I know the truth; she'd always meant to return. It was not her fault that she was waylaid getting back to us. She had just meant to be away a few days before coming back and starting her new life with us. I can't help but feel sad for her. I even empathize with her situation; if it hadn't been for that Kraang bumping into dad all those years ago...who knew how my life would have gone. I would probably be feeding my four pet turtles and petting my wolf-huskey. They wouldn't be the amazing family I'd gained because of that one fateful night.

And no matter how crazy my life had gotten, I would _never_ trade it for the world.


End file.
